Light Fantastic
by A. Cullen
Summary: Light, slightly AU fic about the revived Generals adjusting to modern Tokyo and the Senshi. Focused on the slow progress of relationships, slice of life and some fluff. Stand alone story for now. I might write a sequel, we'll see.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **The ideas for the Shitennou's personalities and alter-egos were inspiried by the original myths of the Heavenly Kings and also influenced greatly by the website _Peppermint Storm_ (Spirit-hime). I feel I ought to explain a bit about the circumstances of the story: i.e. Why are the Shitennou revived in the first place? I am planning a pre-quel to this story (already mostly finished) that explains everything, but as it isn't finished yet I thought I'd go ahead and just hint a bit in the prologue here rather than write out a long, detailed explanation.

For clarification purposes: Kunzite is Toshiro, Nephrite is Kazuya, Jedite is Junshi, and Zoicite is Sazume. (And this order corresponds to their ages, ranging from 25-17).

As this is my first fic, I feel I ought to include some disclaimers apart from the usual ones. This story is only meant for enjoyment and nothing else - the ideas about these characters are my own, certainly I don't assume these are accurate representations of cannon or anime personalities. Finally, all criticism is welcome and appreciated. And, of course, I do not own nor do I intend to make a profit off of Sailor Moon!

Please enjoy,

- A.C.

**

* * *

the Light Fantastic**

_Antisthenes says that in a certain faraway land the cold is so intense that words freeze as soon as they are uttered, and after some time then thaw and become audible, so that words spoken in winter go unheard until the next summer._

- Plutarch, Moralia

_Yet here for ever, ever must I stay;_

_Sad proof how well a lover can obey!_

_Death, only death, can break the lasting chain;_

_And here, ev'n then, shall my cold dust remain,_

_Here all its frailties, all its flames resign,_

_And wait till 'tis no sin to mix with thine._

- Alexander Pope, Eloise to Abelard.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

In modern-day Tokyo, above the beautiful city at dusk, a dark haired young student leans against the railing of his apartment balcony, closing his eyes to feel the cool wind against his cheek. Opening his clear blue eyes he watches as the sun sets over the tops of the towers. The golds, russets and purple tints of the setting sun are swiftly fading into the starry night, and he watches the moon, pale and brilliant, as it rises higher and higher. The moon always seems an image of mystery, beauty and symbolism for him - but tonight it opens up a well-spring of thought. Tonight is the first night that he will be alone in his apartment again. Until tonight, this morning actually, he shared his small apartment with four other men. And fewer than five weeks ago, these friends that he now trusts and depends on, had been total strangers.

He had once had in his possession four stones, disparate in color and texture, but they hadn't been ordinary stones. He'd found, to his delight, that whenever he most needed advice, these stones had released the spirits of four familiar men. These ghosts were, in fact, the remnants of the four guardians who had originally pledged themselves to his service more than a thousand years ago. The strange circumstances that had contrived to re-engender both himself, these men, and five extraordinary women into this modern world, and the doubly mysterious destiny that seemed to connect all of them, were matters he knew he would probably never understand completely. But for tonight, he is simply grateful for the present lull in Chaotic activity and the pleasant company that fate has finally provided him with. The past is a dark glass for him, only a few glimpses in that mirror are clear - such as his princess and their long struggle to be together. Another memory he treasures is the link between him and the four guardians, who, under the influence of that inseparable bond, have become living men once more.

Five weeks ago, an enemy having captured all of the five heroines who protect Tokyo, and respectively the world, attempted to regain power for the machinations of Chaos. The attempt was only nearly foiled by the timely reappearance of the four guardians, known in this present time as the Shitennou. At the behest of Setsuna, and with the knowledge of Helios, Chiba Mamoru was able to unlock the spirits of the four guardians so that, joining their powers with his own, he rescued his beloved and their friends, and in turn defeated the evil that threatened the planet. It was an almost overwhelming experience, and now, during the aftermath, the four men, who had no memories of their past lives save as guardians of Mamoru, are trying to find their feet in the fast paced city of modern Tokyo.

For them it is as though they've been reborn fully mature and thrust into an alien world. Mamoru is their primary link to the new world. Even something as simple as their names had to be bestowed by Mamoru, as well as their identities in Tokyo. He'd allowed them to reside in his apartment, helped them to find jobs and (for those who so wished) enroll in schools, he'd helped them in every way he could think of to adjust to their new situations with ease. But he thinks, as he counts the stars above, that there are many things these men will have to figure out on their own.


	2. Chapter 1  Eternal Sunshine

_How happy the blameless vestal's lot!_

_The World forgetting, by the forgot,_

_Eternal Sunshine of the spotless mind,_

_Each prayer answered, each wish resigned._

Alexander Pope - Eloise to Abelard -

* * *

**Chapter One - Eternal Sunshine**

Satou Junshi swept the floor of his apartment for the second time that day as he did every day: once before he went to class, and again before he went to sleep.

As he kept up the rhythmic sweeping he hummed a tune, and a very old one, that seemed at one moment light-hearted and at the next rather sad.

His thoughts were no longer occupied with the affairs of the day - whether his papers had been worthy of another A in Western Lit and Comprehension, whether he would finish his graduate thesis on time (the second part of which he was in the process of revising), and whether or not his room-mate would clean up the mess in the bathroom.

Unlike most boy's bathrooms, the small one Junshi and Sazume shared was usually spotlessly clean and fragrant, and smelled more like a girl's bathroom. It was filled with the odors of Sazume's many lotions and shampoos, and various other things which Sazume regularly used to make himself attractive. (Not that he needs it, Junshi thought.)

The door slammed and with an uncharacteristically heavy tread, Satou Sazume trudged into the open room and flopped down upon the floor gracefully.

Junshi continued his sweeping but reflected for the hundredth time that Sazume looked more like a girl than a boy. He was one of those androgynous types, a lean figured, fine-boned body and a face that was startlingly attractive with wide, expressive green eyes and dark blondish hair (the length and style of which, being swept back into a pony tail and curly - did not support a masculine appearance.) He had arranged himself in an attitude of dejection and despair as he leaned upon the cushions with one hand flung melodramatically over his face.

Junshi sighed and put up the broom.

Pouring himself and Sazume a hot cup of tea he carried the tray into the room from the kitchen, settling down quietly upon the cushions on the opposite side of the table, and cleared his throat cautiously.

"Is something wrong?" He asked Sazume in his quiet, unassuming voice.

"Nothing is wrong!" Sazume cried in mellifluous, albeit sulky tones.

Junshi took another reflective sip of tea.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently.

For answer, the usually effervescent young man grimaced unbecomingly at Junshi from under his arm, then, flinging himself up in a motion like a butterfly, he settled down in the cushions and tersely drank some tea.

Junshi's patience was rewarded after Sazume finished the tea in silence and glared at his empty cup.

"I'm having trouble at school." he said.

Nothing could have been calculated to make Junshi choke on his tea more violently. Though the four men who called themselves brothers under the surname of Satou were equally gifted in intelligence, the youngest of them, Sazume, was somewhat renowned for being brainy. The idea of his having trouble with school was so shocking that it required a few more sips of tea for Junshi to comment on it.

"Really? In what way?"

"'In what way?" Sazume exclaimed, mimicking his friend, "is that all you can say?"

"I mean to say," Junshi amended contritely, "what in particular, in relation to school, is giving you trouble?"

"I know what you mean, "Sazume muttered, "And it isn't my school work!"

"I would never have suggested - "Junshi began politely.

"And I don't have any problems with the other people!" Sazume wailed.

"I'm sure you don't -" Junshi agreed pleasantly.

"It's just that - there is - there is a girl." Sazume finished dejectedly.

As much as the first statement had surprised him, this final admission properly floored poor Junshi.

"Who is she?" He asked Sazume.

"I don't know." He replied.

Junshi blinked.

"I don't understand, Zume-chan," he admitted, "you've never met her?"

"No," Zume answered, "I don't know who she is, other than that she's my rival."

"Rival?" Now Junshi was truly perplexed.

"Yes, my rival!" Zume yelled, looking forlornly at Junshi,

"What did you think she was? My girlfriend?!"

Junshi thought it better to say nothing, though he was vaguely disappointed that his suppositions on that score had been incorrect. Zume was evidently oblivious after all.  
Zume sighed.

"There's a contest in my school; At the end of the class Wanatabe -Sensei will choose a winner who will have a chance at a scholarship. I thought I had nothing to worry about, "Zume continued, his eyes beginning to sparkle with tiny rays of excitement, "but the other day I over-heard Sensei speaking to another student and telling her he thought she might win, that she might beat me."

Zume paused to huff out a long breath and lean further back onto the pillows.

"All I know is that she's a year or so younger, and that she's very gifted in mathematics. Apparently the scholarship is being awarded to the highest ranking student of any subject - and right now she's the best biology student in the school. It will be quite a test of my abilities. " He finished, though with an odd gleam that made Junshi think Zume was more interested in this challenge than he'd let on.

"It all sounds very exciting, but I don't see why this girl must necessarily be a rival," he commented, "Perhaps you ought to find out who she is, get to know her, hmm?"

Zume snorted.

"Jun, that's ridiculous," he said, "How can we be friends? We're enemies!"

Junshi sipped his tea with a sigh.

"Besides," Zume complained, "She's probably hates me like every other girl in that school."

"What do you mean?" Junshi asked very skeptically.

Zume rolled his eyes grandly.

"Come on, Jun-chan," he said, "Even you have to admit that most of the people my age don't like me. They never talk to me," he explained, "but I can hear them whispering when I pass through the halls. And I catch them staring at me all the time."

Junshi privately held an alternate theory for the odd behavior of Zume's classmates - one which had more to do with how incredibly good looking and smart Zume was rather than how strange he thought he was. Most of his classmates were probably intimidated by him, Junshi theorized.

"It doesn't help that I'm a Shitennou," Zume continued distractedly, "I feel like a normal seventeen year old, but there are too many differences between me and any of the kids that attend Juban for me to ever really be friends with them."

"That seems a little harsh." Junshi noted.

"And why you want to actually teach them anything is beyond me," Zume continued bitterly.

"Fortunately Wanatabe-sensei allows me to do whatever I like in Mechanics and Computer Programming. There is one thing I'll say for this century though," he added as an afterthought,"they do have some amazing advances in technology."

Junshi smiled to himself.

"I enjoy teaching, actually," he said quietly, "And, unlike you, I do enjoy getting to know the people in this place. They have a lot to teach us."

Zume shrugged, not really paying much attention and soon stifled a yawn.

"Perhaps we may continue this conversation tomorrow," Junshi said as he rose to wash his cup, "Goodnight, Sazume."

"Night, Jun." Zume chimed as he vanished into his bedroom.

* * *

In the early morning light a tall, lean figured man with shoulder length, silver-white hair pulled back in a very short pony tail stretched his muscles outside a dojo. He loosened each limb carefully and slowly, then began to run through a series of forms with grace and concentration. His movements were deft and unhurried, and though his face was, as usual, rather stern, he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Satou-sensei!" A bright voice called.

Satou Toshiro straightened from his efforts and quickly bowed to the tall, lanky young woman coming to meet him.

"Kino-san." He greeted her formally as usual.

This brown-haired, green eyed girl was close to his youngest 'brother's' age, still in high school, in fact, but he'd been overwhelmed by her skill in martial arts since her first day of classes in the dojo.

"Getting in a little early practice, Sensei?" she asked jokingly.

Toshiro almost smiled.

"Yes, I must practice harder, I'm afraid, or you will soon outgrow me, Kino-san."

Kino Makoto blushed at this offhanded compliment.

"I came to let you know," she remarked, "that I won't be able to attend class this afternoon. I have a meeting I have to go to, it's sort of short notice. I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright, I assure you. We'll make it up another time, perhaps next week?"

"Next week sounds fine!" Makoto's face lit with a smile.

"Well," she said as she looked at her watch, "I have to go, class starts soon. Oh, but I also meant to ask you - if you see...Kazuya-san, would you tell him about my friend?"

Toshiro observed that Makoto was blushing again. He nodded.

"Your friend who wants to be an idol?"

"Well, she's actually already done a lot of work," Makoto exclaimed, "and she's really very interesting. At least, I think he would think so. Maybe."

The more she spoke the more she blushed.

Toshiro suppressed a sigh and smiled politely instead.

"When I see Kazuya, I will be sure to let him know. Thank you, Kino-san, for your thoughtfulness. But now I'm afraid I mustn't keep you any longer or you will be late for school."

Makoto blanched and turned to run, but then called back belatedly, "Thank you, Sensei! See you next week!"

Toshiro watched her for a moment and allowed himself a small smile as he waved.

"Next week, Kino-san."

* * *

Hino Rei had prepared for the day's history and language exams all week and was now confident she would have no problems whatsoever in answering the questions. She clicked her pencil against her desk waiting for the instructor, her language teacher, to arrive.

Ten minutes had gone by since the class should have begun.

The Sisters were never late, so she wondered to herself at what could be keeping them. But these musings soon bored her and she turned her mind to the subjects of the meeting planned for that afternoon.

It would be a meeting of five people for the first ten minutes, then they would be joined by five more. That had been the original agreement. Things had changed considerably from the way they had been in the last several months, she thought dryly.

She remembered when it had only been the five of them - sunny Mako, quiet Ami, and Minako and Usagi being totally disruptive throughout the entire meeting. As non-productive as some of those meetings had seemed, she was sometimes amazed that the five of them had survived and triumphed for so long. Learning most of their abilities from scratch, and doing a lot of guesswork every time fate threw a curve ball at them in the form of one adversary or another, their young lives were not exactly carefree. But lately she'd noticed a certain laxity or giddiness in the air, as though some unseen burden had been lifted.

She thought, with mixed feelings of resentment and gratefulness, that the Shitennou's help in supporting those burdens had given all of them a little more room to breathe in their hectic lives.

And, if things continued as serenely as they had lately, she thought she might actually achieve that dream of entering into temple work. She would have to train a little bit longer, but by the time she graduated she might be ready to become a full-time miko, and perhaps even supervise the family temple for her grandfather.

Not to mention, she'd get the time to look after her grandfather properly without having to worry about the world coming to an end. She'd noticed that the hale old man had been having a little difficulty breathing lately and it would ease her mind considerably to be able to watch after him more closely.

She felt in her soul that, for at least a little while longer, things were going to be peaceful for a change. And she greatly looked forward to it. Suddenly she realized that one of the sisters had entered the room and was addressing the class. She was surprised that the sister wasn't her regular teacher.

"...unfortunately will not be teaching this class for the remainder of the term. However, we are in the process of selecting someone to replace her, so rest assured that you will receive competent training in ancient history and languages before your entrance exams next year. If you would like to send the Sister a card I will provide her address. Class dismissed."

Rei jumped up to gather her things. She now had an extra hour on her hands with barely an idea of how to spend it. She decided to visit the library on her way home.

In the library, on the second floor, a small girl with short dark hair sat ensconced in a plush chair by the bay windows reading a book called _'Crimson Destiny'_ inside a copy of The Science of Life, fourth edition.

"Ami." a voice called, a little too loudly for a library.

Ami jerked her be-speckled face up to see her caller.

Rei stood in front of her, one hand on her hip and an exasperated frown on her face. But glancing at her carefully, Ami observed that her dark purple eyes held a glint of amusement.

"I called your name three times, what is so interesting?" Rei asked dryly, plucking the book from Ami's grasp without loosing her place. Ami had managed to hide the smaller book behind her back.

"Hmm..." Rei perused the contents quickly before handing it back.

"I'll never know why all this interests you so much, Ami-chan," she admitted casually.

Ami shook her head and blushed.

"I don't know," she said in her soft voice, "Science, you know. It's always interesting. Are you studying for something?"

"Not really, I thought I might pick up something fun to read while I wait for everyone to come to the meeting. What about you?"

"I'm studying." Ami blushed even more.

"Of course. What is it this time? A biology test?"

"No, actually," Ami replied, pulling her glasses away from her blue eyes, "There's a scholarship competition at the high-school, interdisciplinary. I'm attempting to win it."

"I see." Rei mused as she crossed her arms.

"I have my work cut out for me, it seems, " Ami continued, lowering her voice, "you see, there's another student, a young man in the MCS class, who might beat me to it."

Rei goggled Ami for a brief ten seconds.

"What did you say, Ami? - I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say that you think someone might beat you at a scholarship competition?"

Ami blushed and nodded.

"He's very smart," she said earnestly, "and a year older. I haven't met him yet but it seems that everyone is always talking about him. He just transferred to the school about three months ago."

"That's interesting," Rei said. Something tugged at the back of her mind but did not seem to want to surface and so she let the thought go. For the moment.

"Still, Ami, he can't be as smart as you. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Rei said with a smile.

Ami blushed again, happily this time. Then she glanced at her watch.

"Oh," she murmured, "We'd better get going or we'll be late to the meeting."

Rei snorted, "No matter what time we get there, Mina and Usako will be later."

Ami chuckled, "That's probably true."

"What is this?" Rei suddenly asked, pointing to the copy of _'Crimson Destiny'_ that Ami had let slip from her side.

Ami turned beet red.

"Ah -" she stuttered, "It's just a book we have to do a report on for class."

"Really?" Rei asked, pretending to examine the book to hide her smile, she didn't want to hurt Ami's feelings.

"You're such a romantic, Ami-chan," Rei said kindly but in an amused tone.

"Me?" Ami asked incredulously, " Oh, no."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with that, you know." Rei pointed out.

"Of course there isn't," Ami amended nervously, "But I - I don't really feel - that is - what about you, Rei -chan?" she blurted out desperately.  
Rei blinked.

"Me? You mean what do I think about romance?"

Ami nodded, not really caring if Rei answered the question or not as long as she didn't ask Ami any more embarrassing questions.

Rei tilted her head to one side.  
"I used to think like that," she mused, "When I was young I thought how fun it would be to have a prince sweep me off my feet. But, I guess you get older and you just stop dreaming about stuff like that. I guess it doesn't matter so much to me." She shrugged.

"Really?" Ami asked shyly, intrigued in spite of herself.

"Yeah," Rei said, picking up her books and walking with Ami as they exited the library, "really my dream is to run my grandfather's temple. Even though I do believe in destiny, I really don't think everyone is cut out to be like Mamoru and Usagi."

"Oh," Ami replied, and Rei thought she sounded a little disappointed.

They walked on in silence for a short while.

"But what about you, Ami-chan?" Rei finally asked softly, "What do you think about destiny?"

"Well, of course," Ami stated matter-of-factly, "The idea that there is one person for every person on earth is, statistically speaking, absurd."

"Very...logical." Rei wryly commented.

Ami smiled sheepishly.

"I still think it would be nice though, " she almost whispered to herself, so low Rei could barely hear her, "if there was someone like that..."

Rei smiled.

"Anything is possible, Ami-chan." She pronounced as they entered the Temple gates. Rei gasped at the sight before them.

"Mina and Usagi are here early." Ami said in surprise.

"Like I said," Rei muttered, "anything is possible."

* * *

"But I want to know!" Usagi, with her blonde pigtails whined, "Are they cute? What if they're really cute? What if I bump into one of them by accident?"

"Usagi, would you listen to yourself?" Rei asked in disgust, "What would it matter if you bumped into one of the Shitennou? And for crying out loud, you already have a boyfriend!"

"Rei, why do you have to be so negative?" Usagi complained, "Is it wrong to want to know who our friends are, so that I can thank them?"

"Well I think, " Mina chimed in, " that it makes sense for us to know who they are in case we need to contact them...or something."

"You just want their phone numbers," Mako quipped with a grin.

"So do you." Mina retorted.

Luna rolled her eyes, her whiskers quivering in frustration.

"The point is," she spoke over the bickering girls convening in Rei's living room, "that they have suggested that we reveal our identities to each other at a specific date in the future. Now the only way this decision will be finalized is if you all agree to it. It has to be unanimous."

"What do you think, Luna?" Ami asked from her corner of the room.

"I'll admit that I'm reticent to expose your identities, but I would feel better knowing who the Shitennou really are, and if this is the only way then I think it is a fair trade."

"I agree," Ami said, "I think it would do more good than harm."

"So do I!" Usagi squealed, "I think it's a fantastic idea. Maybe we could have a special masked ball to commemorate it!"

There was a brief but poignant silence as everyone stared at her.

"Erm," Mina broke the moment, "I would like to know who they are, but I'm a little worried about them knowing who we are. Could we wait a little longer?"

"I thought you were with me!" Usagi cried out.

"I am," Mina laughed, "but, in all seriousness, I want more time."

"Well, I for one am opposed," Rei spoke up, "I'm not comfortable with them knowing our identities, and I don't care about knowing their's. I think we should continue to maintain a professional working relationship with them."

"You're so cold-hearted, "Usagi muttered.

Rei ignored this.

"I think Mina has a point," Mako said, "I think we should definitely meet them, but I don't think I'm ready for them to know who I am."

Luna nodded.

"Did they decide unanimously that they would be willing to share their identities with us?" Rei asked suddenly.

"As far as I know," Luna replied, "they had a meeting similar to this one and decided unanimously to let us in on their secret in exchange for ours. Though of course Mamoru already knows."

"He does!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly, "I can just ask him-"

"No! Stupid." Rei growled, "You can not just 'ask him'. He won't break his promise to them just to gratify your curiosity."

"How do you know?" Usagi questioned, "I can be very persuasive-"

"So that's three for and three against - " Luna tallied hurriedly, "Which means we will wait until you all decide yes or no. Now, it's about time for the Shitennou and Mamoru to arrive so if you ladies will -?"

The girls nodded in acknowledgment, and after speaking their various phrases, transformed quickly into their alter egos, the Senshi. Not long after this there was a polite knock at the screen and Sailor Mercury slid it back to allow Mamoru and the Shitennou to enter.

Mamoru quickly took a seat by Sailor Moon, and was about to kiss the top of her head before the meaningful look from Luna reminded him that the Shitennou were not to know who she was as a Senshi. He covered the move awkwardly by pretending to peer over her head at the window behind them. Sailor Moon looked very peeved at this and stuffed a cream puff into her mouth.

The Shitennou remained standing, respectfully if somewhat stiffly. In order of height, Tamoten, the silver haired Shitennou leader, was the tallest; followed by Komokuten with the dark brown eyes, slouching casually against the wall; then Jikokuten, his blonde hair falling in wisps about his face; and finally the shortest and youngest - Zochokuten, his large green eyes angled a little nervously at the five women in the room.

"Welcome, Mamoru, Shitennou," Sailor Venus said sincerely. She motioned for everyone to be seated and followed her own example.

The four men chose seats facing the four women across the table in the center of the room.

Mamoru cleared his throat.

"I understand from Luna that the Senshi haven't quite decided about everyone revealing identities yet," he said.

"That's right," Sailor Mars interceded quickly, "it's not that we don't trust them - you, " she amended, "we just want some more time to deliberate."

"Of course." Tamoten agreed in a nonchalant, perfectly polite manner.

Komokuten looked as though he would like to say something on the subject, his brows snapped together over his dark eyes, but Tamoten sent him a fractionally quelling glance and he remained silent.

"Well, in that case," Mamoru sighed, "the only other thing we really need to discuss is the usual business..."

As the leaders droned on about the lack of enemy activity in the past month, Ami found her mind wandering back to the book she'd been reading in the library.

It was a romance story, the kind she always scorned to hear that other people read, but which she secretly couldn't get enough of. This one in particular was very good. The plot involved a young girl who had fallen in love with a prince only to have him disappear on a quest, apparently dead. Ami knew from the type of book it was and the formulaic plots she'd encountered in the past, that the hero would show up again to rescue the heroine - but she relished the parts leading up to their tearful and miraculous reunion. In her mind she secretly imagined the girl to be something like herself, though she didn't consider her appearance or personal qualities to be anything worthy of princess-like material. Still, she hadn't really given much thought to what the prince would be like. As she let her mind and eyes wander about the room she noticed an odd movement in the corner of her eye. Looking across she saw that the youngest Shitennou, Zochokuten, was apparently as bored as she was though he was being less subtle about it. He was busily, if distractedly, pealing the paint off of one of the tables in Rei's living room.

Ami watched him for some moments, really taking the time to observe him. He was quite beautiful, she decided objectively and dispassionately, with an almost ethereal look, she especially liked how his long hands seemed to be delicate yet strong at the same time.

In her mind she began to imagine him in the role of the hero of 'Crimson Destiny'; a graceful prince who was from a magical world. She imagined this hero might look something like Zochokuten perhaps, with wistful green eyes and lovely blonde hair that fell over his forehead in a heroic fashion.Suddenly, as if feeling her eyes on him, Zochokuten looked up and caught her staring at him. She blushed immediately and averted her eyes back to Mina (who was now speaking) but when she looked back she saw that he was smiling at her, in a hesitant, but almost conspiratorial way. She blushed again, mortified, and snapped her eyes away. For the remainder of the meeting she kept her thoughts and her eyes safely focused on the leaders.

* * *

Zochokuten, who was now Satou Sazume again since the four had been released with their prince to enjoy the rest of the day, fingered the elastic band that kept his hair in place. The day was hot, and so he took a moment as he walked along the street, lagging behind Mamoru and Toshiro, formerly Tamoten, to release his long hair from the confinements of the band and shook it lose. The wind felt very nice running through it, and so he closed his eyes for a moment to savor the feeling. As he closed his eyes the image of Sailor Mercury blushing suddenly came to mind. He chuckled. He had been bored to tears at the meeting, not really caring whether or not the Senshi wanted to reveal their identities, or whether there were any new enemies around, he'd been stuck on a problem with his project for the scholarship competition. He'd been thinking about it for quite a while before he felt someone's eyes on him and looked up to make sure no one had asked him a question.

When he caught Sailor Mercury staring at him he was surprised.

She looked away quickly, he recalled, and he'd realized then that she must be as bored as he was so when she looked back he smiled at her in such a way as to suggest that he knew how she felt. But for some reason his smiling had made her more distant.

He sighed and opened his eyes. It seemed, he reflected, that the Senshi were not a particularly trusting bunch. He was only moderately disappointed in this, and, never being one to dwell on disappointments, he dismissed it from his mind.

"Zume, are you day-dreaming back there?" A deep, pleasant voice drawled.

Sazume lifted his face to see the other four men waiting at the corner for a walk signal, all looking at him in a bemused fashion. The man who had spoken, Kazuya (or Komokuten), had a smirk on his face that always seemed calculated to irritate Zume. But Zume wisely decided to ignore Kazuya's teasing for the day.

"What did you think about the meeting, Zume-chan?" Mamoru asked the younger man as they began to cross the street.

"I'm not sure," Zume began, blushing a little at not having much to say because he hadn't been paying attention, "I think the Senshi don't seem to trust us very much, perhaps."

"That's an understatement." Kazuya snorted.

"Why do you think that is?" Junshi asked no one in particular.

"Because they're little girls with tempers?" Kazuya suggested mockingly.

"I don't know," Zume said, ignoring Kazuya, "We've fought by them and for them, but with all that we still don't know each other very well. Maybe that's the way they want it to be."

Junshi nodded.

"That is the way I prefer it," Toshiro spoke up, and they all turned to listen to him as they stood outside the open market, "I think now, though I agreed with Mamoru before, that we should maintain a distance between us. They have their job to perform as we have ours, and I can't see any need for us to change that."

"I understand, " Mamoru said lightly, though he seemed a bit frustrated, "but I still think that it wouldn't be a horrible idea to at least introduce yourselves to them and get to know who they are in civilian life. I can't help but feel like this distance is a mistake."

Toshiro only nodded, which made Mamoru more frustrated.

"Only Sailor Mars truly seemed to be against our becoming better acquainted," Junshi reflected thoughtfully, "the others seemed to be more inclined to making introductions at a later time. That's not a 'no', exactly."

"No," Kazuya agreed snarkily, " it's a resoundingly petulant 'maybe'.

"I don't see why you want to work with them anyway," he attacked Junshi, "they may be pretty good looking, especially Sailor Jupiter, she certainly has the legs for those short skirts, but that's only a distraction when it comes to a fight, and I don't like their attitudes."

Junshi merely offered a pained smile, which irked Kazuya considerably.

"This is exactly why I think it would be better if we did not see too much of them, Mamoru-sama." Toshiro remarked.

Mamoru frowned.

"I think you're being unreasonable, Kazu," he remarked, "you don't know the Senshi as they are in their usual lives, but short of breaking my promise to them I can tell you they are some of the kindest and friendliest women I know."

"And I'd appreciate it," he added, a little sternly, "if you would refrain from making judgments about them around me."

Kazuya was uncharacteristically humbled for a brief moment.

"I apologize, Mamoru-sama," he said, almost formally.

Mamoru laughed to break up the mood and said lightly, "Besides, if you think they're attractive as Senshi you should see them in their ordinary guises."

Junshi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Strong sentiments from an engaged man." Kazuya commented slyly.

Mamoru blushed just a little, but answered with the same bantering tone, "Almost engaged."

This set Kazuya and him off into a gale of laughter, and Junshi into quiet chuckles. Even Toshiro broke into a slight smile at the implications.

"What are you laughing at?" Sazume asked, catching up with them after having been caught lagging behind yet again.

"I'll tell you when you're old enough." Kazuya admonished.

"Old enough for what?" Zume asked suspiciously.

"Old enough to be interested in girls."

Zume reddened.

"I am interested in girls!" He cried before thinking.

Kazuya's eyes widened.

"Really!? Our little Zume has a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't, you idiot." Zume fumed, "I meant that I'm old enough to be interested."

"And are you...interested?" Kazuya was close to exploding with checked laughter.

"Shut up." Zume snapped and blundered past him to walk beside Toshiro as Kazuya roared with laughter behind him.

Zume let out a short and bitter sigh and wondered for the millionth time why fate had cursed him with such a friend as Kazuya.

Toshiro, without looking down at him, laid his hand very briefly on the younger man's shoulder. It was an almost negligent and careless gesture, but it calmed Sazume considerably and made him feel less foolish.

"This reminds me," Toshiro commented suddenly, and instantly Kazuya, Mamoru and Junshi hushed their conversation.

"Kazuya, you know my student, Kino-san?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes," Kazuya answered, puzzled, "The tall girl?"

"Indeed," Toshiro replied, "she told me that she has a friend who models and is interested in working with you sometime. Should I tell her to bring the friend around? "

"I don't know." Kazuya shrugged diffidently, "Is her friend worthy of my brush?"

"Sometimes I can't believe the things that come out of your mouth," Junshi murmured sadly.

"Kino?" Mamoru asked interestedly, "What is her first name?"

"Makoto," Toshiro pronounced.

Mamoru blinked. Then a very innocent expression descended over his face.

"Ah, I think I know her," he said nonchalantly, "A tall girl with green eyes? Very friendly."

"Yes," Toshiro remarked in mild surprise.

"She's a school friend of Usagi's," Mamoru supplied, "and I bet I know the girl she wants to model for you, Kazuya. If I'm right, you'd be a fool not to take her up on it."

"Why do you say that?" Kazuya asked, snapping his glance to Mamoru, "Who is she?"

"Probably Aino Minako." Mamoru was gratified to see Toshiro's corresponding nod.

"Aino Minako?" Kazuya mused doubtfully, "I'm not sure I've heard of her-"

"Have you ever seen the Sailor V games, books or commercials?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, yes, but -" Kazuya broke off suddenly as understanding bloomed in his face.

"That's Aino Minako?!" He asked incredulously.

Mamoru nodded smugly.

"Uh-huh," he continued, "she's a friend of Usagi's as well. She models for all the Sailor V paraphernalia they sell in stores and on TV."

"Who is this person?" Junshi asked, interested in spite of himself.

"She's beautiful is what she is." Kazuya stated excitedly. He turned and almost grabbed Toshiro's arm.

"Tell Kame-san I'll be more than delighted to work with Aino-san!"

"That's Kino-san," was all Toshiro said.

"Right, right, Kino-san," Kazuya amended, "Tell her tomorrow."

"I will tell her when I see her next week."

"Next week!?" Kazuya nearly wailed in despair, "That will be far too long, I need her now."

"Until tomorrow, Mamoru." Toshiro called turning away.

"But, Toshiro-"

Toshiro merely continued walking toward his dojo and ceased paying any attention to Kazuya.

"The man is made of stone." Kazuya declared angrily, "I can't dictate to my creative inspiration, it isn't something I can just turn on and off. Does he not understand that by next week, I may not be able to summon up the spark to properly do justice to Aino Minako's beauty?"

"Is she really that attractive?" Junshi asked mildly.

Kazuya threw him a frustrated glance.

"Yes," he snapped, "she looks like an angel in high heels."

"That sounds very strange, actually," Junshi replied.

Kazuya harrumphed complainingly in Toshiro's direction, then turned and stalked off to his apartment to sulk.

* * *

That night, Mamoru lay awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling in thought. He was overjoyed at his discovery that, despite their many apprehensions on the subject, some of the Senshi and Shitennou already knew each other's counterparts. He was convinced that it was only right that they knew and trusted each other as he knew and trusted each of them, and this seemed to him bafflingly yet terribly urgent. 


	3. Chapter 2 Lasting Flames

_Ah hopeless, lasting flames! like those that burn_

_To light the dead, and warm th' unfruitful urn.  
_

- Alexander Pope, Eloise to Abelard.

**

* * *

**

**Lasting Flames **

**"**Bring me the sun."

Kazuya was dictating to his assistant, an art undergrad student named Akira, as the two of them busily built the scene in which Kazuya would create the first of his photos of Minako.

"We don't have anything larger 200 watts," Akira announced as he arranged the two standing lights to the sides of the area.

Kazuya cursed under his breath.

"Alright, alright," he griped as he waved a hand impatiently, "just get out of the way, go get me some lunch."

Akira rolled his eyes and exited the studio. On his way out he paused to ask the pretty brunette standing in the corner of the door if she wanted something as well.

"No, thanks." Mako said cheerfully, already turning to watch Kazuya as he worked tirelessly to create the perfect scene for Minako.

He truly had made Minako, who was normally quite pretty, look like a real angel.

Dressed in light, nearly transparent robes in the shape of Greek garments, and with her golden hair loose and flying around her face due to the fans blowing on her, Kazuya had instructed Mina to use her arms to unfurl the length of shimmering gauzy fabric attached to her fingers as wings.

But as breath-taking as Kazuya had made her, Minako was not the point of interest in the room as far as Mako was concerned. That office was filled by Kazuya himself.

Mako couldn't tell exactly when she had first realized that Satou Kazuya was the perfect man, she had only met him three weeks ago when practicing at Satou-Sensei's dojo. She'd been doing a flying back kick into a punching bag and was so taken by the first glimpse of Kazuya leaning against the wall talking to Sensei that she missed the bag completely and kicked her partner instead.

Fortunately the young man recovered after a brief moment of unconsciousness,but Mako was never the same afterwards.

Since that moment she had known, firmly and undeniably, that she was destined soley to be with Satou Kazuya.

She watched him at times while she held the bag for her partner. If Kazuya happened to be visiting Sensei that day, she would choose the practice bag closest to wherever he was so that she had an excellent view.He was by far the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

His rich brown hair waved down his back and rippled when the wind blew through it, and his eyes were so dark that they sometimes made her catch her breath.

She was deeply enamored of his voice: low and suave and sometimes slightly rough, and his arrogance did nothing to offset her affection.  
She was almost sure that Satou-Sensei knew she was in love with his younger brother, but she didn't think he would say anything, and so she pined in secret trying to work up the courage to talk to Kazuya.

One day Sensei mentioned that Kazuya had a photo-shoot to attend, and Mako discovered that her crush was an artist.

She quickly formulated the plan of introducing him to Mina, hoping that she'd be allowed to accompany her friend and perhaps gain further access to him. Now she hung back, unable to summon the courage to talk to him.

"That's perfect, Aino-san." Kazuya said as he readied the camera to take the first picture.

"Indeed." Said a deep voice over her left shoulder.

Mako turned to find Satou-Sensei standing behind her, silently watchingthe photo-shoot. When she looked up at him in surprise he broke his gaze to nod at her in greeting, then looked up again to watch the two at work. Mako turned her attention to the stage again, and watched as Kazuya continuously snapped photos of Mina in various stages of walking around the golden pillars. They watched for about ten minutes in complete silence.

Finally Kazuya called for a break and helped Mina descend from the platform in her voluminous sheer skirts.

"Whew!" Mina exclaimed, grinning at Mako from across the room, "I'm tired: this is harder than it looks."

Mako was already walking forward to hand Mina her bag. The two sat on some cushions by the curtained window while Kazuya put his things up and went to grab his water bottle.

"Oh, Toshiro, I didn't expect to see you here." he exclaimed as he saw Toshiro still by the doorway.

Toshiro shrugged and walked into the room. He was still dressed in his dojo robes, his hair was hanging unbound around his face, and he approached the two women slowly as Kazuya hastened forward to introduce them.

"Aino-san, this is my older brother, Satou Toshiro."

Toshiro bowed to both women.  
Though Mako stood to bow to her Sensei, Mina bowed from her sitting position.

"Forgive me for not getting up, Satou-san," she smiled as she spoke, "but as you can see, I'm a little wrapped up at the moment."

"That's quite alright, Aino-san," he assured her, "There's no need to get up, I understand your awkward position."

Then, Toshiro smiled.

Kazuya and Mako were speechless for some few seconds before Kazuya inadvertently blurted out, "Toshiro?"

Toshiro turned to him politely.

"Did you just make a joke?" Kazuya asked, almost timidly.

Toshiro shrugged.

"It's not unknown," he said, then turning to Mina; "I am very pleased to meet you Aino Minako, I have heard a great deal about you."

"All good, I hope." Mina chuckled.

"Quite good. Kino-san, it is always a pleasure to see you. Aino-san, I hope we may meet again in the future." Toshiro bowed and left as silently as he had entered.

"Oh, Kino-san, I didn't know you were still here." Kazuya remarked somewhat startled.

Mako blushed very lightly.

"Yes, I came to see if Mina needed any help." It had sounded good to her when she'd fabricated the excuse earlier that morning, but saying it now it sounded lame.

"Oh, but that's wonderful." Kazuya commented unexpectedly.

"It is?" Mako asked in a small voice.

"Yes, you can help me now since that irresponsible lazy bones of an assistant hasn't come back yet. That is, if you don't mind?" Kazuya added.

"I'd love to help!" Mako nearly shouted.

"Great," Kazuya flashed a smile that made Mako's pulse skip a beat.

"Great." She echoed, dizzily, smiling back.

* * *

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Satou-Sensei."

The young, blond haired man dressed professionally in a suit and tie, with a studious pair of glasses perched on his nose, took a dry erase marker in one hand and a textbook in the other. Half the girls in the school were already in love with him, and the other half hadn't seen him yet.

"Now I understand that you have been studying Latin declensions with Mia-Sensei," he spoke in a clear, calm voice, "I think it would be best if we continued through the work she originally had assigned for you. In light of that, ah..." Junshi took a quick glance at the role-book, "Wanatabe-san, will you please demonstrate the declension of the singular noun 'puella'."

Rei swallowed nervously, the new teacher seemed mild mannered enough but she had always had trouble with this class and she feared fumbling on her first day with him.

"Ah, puella, puellae, puellam." the girl recited.

He nodded.

"Very good, Wanatabe-san." He looked down again.

"Honda-san, please decline the noun 'amicus'."

"Amicus, Amico, Amici, um..." the small girl trailed off,  
blushing.

"That's alright, Honda-san," he smiled gently, "Ah, Hino-san," he continued while viewing the list, "please help Honda-san finish her declension."

"Amicum." An elegant, tranquil voice spoke.

Junshi automatically looked up to see who owned it.

Standing up in the second row he saw her, black hair falling back over her shoulder and her large, dark eyes focused in concentration on his own. He took in a breath without realizing it.

Her delicate eyebrows twitched downward as she frowned.

"Is that wrong?" she asked.

Junshi shook his head, still a little breathless.

"No, no, you are quite correct, Hino-san. Thank you."

He saw her frown increase as she sat and turned quickly to the board behind him to hide his confusion.

I must get a hold on myself, he thought anxiously. He began writing out the declensions of other nouns, both singular and plural, and as he wrote them he attempted to analyze the strange feeling that had swept through him some moments before.

It had happened when he'd first set eyes on her, he thought.  
She had sparked something in him that he didn't understand, and found very disconcerting. He decided to deal with it later and concentrated solely on the words he was writing on the board.

Rei was debating within herself at the same moment. From the moment the young man had entered the room she had had a feeling that she'd seen him before. That, in itself, was common enough to illicit nothing morethan a passing thought, but as she watched him, and looked into his eyes as she answered the question, she found herself wondering about him.

He seemed fascinating in a way she couldn't quite understand, so, while his back was turned she attempted very casually to 'read' him.

In her soul and mind's eye she saw clearly that there was nothing evil about him, and yet she also saw that there was something more to him than the average man.

(Satou Junshi) she committed his name and face to memory so that she could pursue the topic more thoroughly at the temple after school.

* * *

As he stirred the noodles into the water the image of Hino Rei's face crept unbidden into Junshi's mind's eye.  
(What about her?) He asked himself, almost angrily. She was certainly beautiful and seemingly intelligent, but these qualities had failed to make an impression on him in the past. It made no sense to him why meeting a stranger should provoke such odd,  
strong feelings so suddenly. He felt, for a moment, as though he'd had some sort of static electric shock. Did he know her?

He considered: had they met before? He searched his memory thoroughly, but there wasn't very much of it that he had access to, having awakened from a state of semi-consciousness only five months ago,  
and before that all he had to go on were a few patchy memories he wasn't even sure he were his.

He remembered there had been another lifetime, during what Mamoru and Usagi called the Silver Millennium, and in which he'd been a guard to Mamoru - called Endymion at the time, with his princess, Selenity, who was now Usagi. These were things he didn't actually remember because they'd been told to him upon his reawakening. He also knew, because it had been the first issue addressed in the firstSenshi-Shitennou meeting, that he had once been brainwashed to serve the evil that had obliterated the Moon Kingdom so many years ago. But this particular experience he had no recollection of what-so-ever.

The idea came to him that perhaps he had met the girl while still a servant of the Dark Kingdom, and that would account for her familiarity. She couldn't possibly be a Silver Millennium acquaintance, since only the Shitennou, the Senshi, Usagi, Mamoru and the two cats had been reincarnated. He thought then, though he wasn't sure why, that there had been certain friends of Serenity's that he'd once known, but he knew these hazily remembered ladies must be long dead.

The thought encouraged him, however, as he hoped that it heralded the slow return of many of his former memories.  
It irked him still that he couldn't place her face or name, or the feeling she inspired in him.

(I'll have to be cautious about it) he thought (when I try to get to know her better.) After all, he was supposed to be her teacher,any advances he made could be perceived as inappropriate, no matter how innocently intentioned. And his intentions were innocent, he assured himself, though a part of him felt a bizarre twinge of excitement. (It's just nerves), he reasoned. (What else could it be?)

* * *

Rei had been at the fire for almost an hour, and sweat was beginning to bead her forehead slightly.

The fire was being unreasonably obstinate. She had asked who Satou Junshi was, and all the fire supplied was an image of a dragon.Usually that was a good sign, but in this case she really wasn't surewhat it meant. Next she had probed deeper into the connection betweenherself and Junshi, but the fire only supplied the image of a dragon again, this time accompanied by a phoenix. She thought the phoenix might be related to her identity as Sailor Mars, which meant the dragon might indicate Junshi himself. But why Junshi should be a dragon, Rei didn't know. She remembered now, belatedly, that the dragon and phoenix sometimes symbolized matrimony, but that subject was certainly irrelevant to her queries.

She exhaled slowly and allowed herself to return to the present. When she finally became aware of her surroundings once more she realized that she could hear the water running in the kitchen. (That's funny), she thought, (I don't remember leaving it on.)  
Rising from her knees without stiffness she made her way into the kitchen to turn off the flooding sink.

A small movement caught her eye.

"Grandpa!" she cried and knelt to check his pulse where the little old man lay on the hard tile floor with his eyes closed. His lips, she noticed, were turning blue and he'd ceased breathing.

She rushed to the phone to call the hospital.

* * *

The next morning, Junshi was already beginning the day's instructions in conjugating Latin verbs when the door of the classroom opened to admit Hino Rei.

Junshi watched in some surprise as she walked quietly and subdued to her seat on the second row. She didn't meet anyone's eyes, but before she sat she glanced up at him and when her eyes met his he felt the same shock of yesterday. Added to the shock was a feeling of sudden warmth flowing through him. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Hino-san?" he asked.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Satou-Sensei," Rei repeated.

"Quite alright," he managed to say, then turned in relief as she sat down and looked away.

Facing the white board full of his scribbles, Junshi once again found himself fighting for control of his emotions. This is ridiculous, he thought, it can't happen every time I see her. And it was even worse this time!

He cringed to think of the increasing difficulty in teaching class that these reactions implied.

I need to focus on something else, he realized, and for the remainder of the class he delivered a lecture on Socrates.

As class ended he noticed that Hino Rei had held back, hanging around his desk as though she wanted to speak to him.

"Is there something I can do for you, Hino-san?" he asked politely.

She, mercifully, kept her eyes on the ground, though at the same time,  
he realized, he also desperately wished she would look up. I must be coming down with something, he thought.

"I...have a slight problem," she said at last.

"Just a moment." he said, and then she did look up, but he'd already turned to close the door, still leaving it slightly ajar so as not to appear inappropriate.

"Yes?" he asked as he came to sit on the edge of his desk and removed his glasses.

He has nice eyes, she thought before returning to her subject."My grandfather was very ill yesterday," she began quietly, "I had to takehim to the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear it," Junshi sympathized, "Is that why you were late this morning?"

"That's part of it," Rei agreed, "but I've also had to make some alterations in order for him to come home at the end of the week."

"Well, that's wonderful that he'll be coming home so soon..." Junshicommented encouragingly.

"Yes," she said. (Then why aren't you happy?) he wondered - it was important that she be happy.

Rei clasped her hands in her lap.

"I live alone with my grandfather at our temple. When he comes home he'll have to have someone care for him almost constantly, at least for the first two or three months. That means...I have to leave school." she finished.

"I see."

She didn't look up, and Junshi focused his glance on the window,  
not really paying attention to what he was looking at.

"So," he asked, still not looking at her, "you came to tell me that you wouldn't be coming back?"

"Yes." She looked at him now, caught by the odd emotion in his voice that she couldn't place.

"Ah," he breathed, then his brows snapped down, "But what will you do about graduating next year? Isn't this class required?"

"I've thought about that," Rei sighed, "I don't really want to go to college, I would like to become a miko at my grandfather's temple. But I suppose that I'll have to retake my classes next year."

They sat in silence for a short moment.

(Just when I was finally getting the hang of this class), she thought, (he's a good teacher, I don't suppose he'll be here next year.) She rose to her feet and lifted her satchel.

"Just a moment, Hino-san."

She turned at the door, surprised to find Junshi had put on his glasses and straightened his tie.

"If it won't be an inconvenience for you, would you mind waiting here for a few minutes?"

Confused but curious Rei nodded and went to sit back down at a desk.

"I'll be right back." Junshi said and disappeared down the hall.

He's really very polite, she thought, almost overly polite, I can't always tell if he means what he says

She thought about when she'd first found her grandfather not breathing on the kitchen floor. She'd called the ambulance and stayed with him until they'd arrived, then eventually was admitted to see him when he'd been moved to ICU.

It was a lot to take in.

Rei sighed: life would be much more complicated now.

She looked up sharply as Junshi entered the room.

"I think I may have a solution to your problems, Hino-san, " he said.

"I have asked the Mother Superior as well as the Head of the School board if it would be alright for you to test out of the subjects you were supposed to complete this year. That means you'll get the credit without having to go to class. "

Rei blinked in complete surprise.

"But that's - "she began, "well, that's - wonderful. I can graduate on time!" she nearly yelled with delight.

"That's right," Junshi smiled, "All you have to do is pass the tests."

Rei's face fell suddenly.

"All I have to do is pass the tests." she echoed in a hollow voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fairly sure I can pass most of the tests, but," she blushed, "it's Ancient Languages and History - it's my worst subject. Without attending the rest of the class I don't think I can pass the test."

Instantly Junshi's face cleared.

"Well, if that's all," he said confidently, "you'll graduate in no time."

"What do you mean?"

"I will tutor you." He answered simply.

Rei was nonplussed. She barely knew him, and yet here he was arranging her schedule, talking to the Head of the School, and offering to Tutor on his own time. It was all a little overwhelming, and that roused her natural suspicion.

"I don't mean to sound rude," she said, "Especially since you've just decreased my worries by fifty percent if not more, but I hardly know you." she pointed out, "so...why are you doing all this for me?"

That's a good question, Junshi thought.

"Actually," he said, removing his glasses and glancing at her in a conspiratorial manner, "I'm not really as altruistic as you think. You see, I'm still in school myself. Graduate school, which is why I'm standing in for Mia-Sensei this term. The teaching position counts as credit towards my degree and I get paid for it. If I inform my instructors that I am also tutoring off campus ..."

"Then you'll get extra credit." Rei finished.

"Exactly," he grinned, "and more money too. So my tutoring you would be mutually beneficent."

"I see." Rei said, seemingly satisfied. Junshi held his breath as she mulled it over.

"So you're a student too?" she asked at last, "What are you studying to become?"

"I want to be an English and History teacher." He breathed an inward sigh of relief that she'd accepted the fib.

"Really? How much more schooling do you have to do?"

"About two years." he answered, running a hand through his hair,

"I just moved to the city three months ago, actually."

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"Ah - Not very far away," he said, in actuality he'd been a stone in Mamoru's desk drawer.

"Oh." Rei nodded.

"But you probably need to go soon and I have to be on my way as well,  
so perhaps we can talk later," Junshi noted as he rose from the desk.

"Yes, I have to get back to the hospital."

"If there is anything I can do, Hino-san," he said very quietly, looking suddenly and sincerely into her eyes, "please don't hesitate to ask."

The image of the dragon and the phoenix burst into Rei's mind as she locked her gaze with his, and she felt her heart flutter strangely.

"Oh, ah, thank you," she said, swallowing, "but I think you've done enough already."

"Here is my phone number," Junshi offered her a piece of paper, "give me a call when you are ready for us to begin your tutoring. In the meantime I'll keep you informed about the test scheduling."

"Thank you," Rei almost blushed as she took the number. Though Junshi was her teacher he was still an attractive young man,  
and that fact was not lost on her.  
Holding his number in her hand seemed almost too familiar.

"Until next time, Hino-san, take care." Junshi bowed with a friendly smile.

"Yes, you too." Rei bowed and left the school.

* * *

"Ami, don't you ever do anything other than study?" Usagi complained.

"Yes." Ami was sipping a strawberry milkshake; she'd just given blood at the local hospital blood drive.

"Do you think you could give me a hand with my algebra? Mamoru says if I don't get better than a D this time he won't take me to see a movie on Friday."

"That seems a little dictatorial," Mina commented, carving her way through a hot banana fudge Sunday.

"Eh?" Usagi burped, "Yeah, I know, he says I'll have to study instead. urgh. Sometimes I wish he wasn't quite so concerned with school."

"School is very important, Usako," Ami lectured as she plopped her book down on the counter and pulled her glasses off her face to look at Usagi squarely.

"I know," Usagi shrugged, "but do you really think I'll need to know how to do logarithms while ruling Crystal Tokyo?"

"You never know what you'll need to know," Ami reproved severely, "until it's too late. You should be grateful that Mamoru's priorities are so correct. And you would do well to learn from his example."

Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes you sound just like Rei," she muttered.

"Speaking of," quipped Mina, "has any one heard how her grandfather is doing?"

"I visited him in the hospital yesterday and he was doing much better, they say he can go home at the end of the week." Ami replied.

"Well that's great." Usagi and Mina agreed.

Ami snatched a book off the table and covered her face with it.

"Uh, Ami-chan, what are you doing?" Mina asked, as both she and Usako stared at Ami with matching befuddled expressions.

"It's him." Ami hissed.

"What?" Mina asked loudly.

"Shhhh!!" Ami shushed furiously.

Usagi glanced over Ami's head in the direction of the door.

"Hey, Ami-chan, isn't that Satou -"

"Hush!" Ami nearly choked.

"Wow. Who is it, Usagi?"

Usagi shrugged.

"It's just Satou Sazume." she exclaimed, "he's a boy who goes to our school."

Mina appraised him with a glance: "He's good looking enough to be a woman. How old is he?"

"I think he's seventeen."

"A little young looking for my taste. Does he have a girlfriend?"

Ami made a strangled noise that made both the girls snap their attention back to their distraught friend.

"Ami-chan, what is the matter with you? Are you hiding from Satou Sazume?"

"Yes." Ami whispered.

"Why?"

"Because he- he's ..." she gestured bizarely and frantically.

"Ami, you aren't making any sense." Mina stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I know!" Usagi exclaimed, "He's Ami's secret crush! I'm right!...Right?"

Ami dropped her book as everyone in the shop turned in the direction of Usagi's terifically loud voice.

"Oh, no," whispered Ami, "he's seen me."

The three watched as Sazume cautiously approached their table and waved a nervous hand in greeting.

"Hi, Mizuno-san."

"Hello, Satou-san." Ami murmured, keeping her eyes downcast.

Sazume coughed awkwardly. Usagi and Mina exchanged meaningful glances.

"So, Sazume," Usagi quipped, "You and Ami are competing for the same scholarship?"

"Ah, yes, that's right." Sazume nodded. He didn't know why he felt so nervous around Ami Mizuno, other than the fact that she was his rival. She's really sort of cute, he thought. Under other circumstances, he amended, her blue eyes would have been very charming.

"So, who do you think will win?" Mina asked mischievously, her eyes wide in innocence inquiry.

"Ah, " Sazume directed an embarrassed look at Ami, who was looking anywhere but at him.  
"I couldn't say." he finished. He thought he caught Ami blushing out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, are you that nervous, Sazume?" Mina asked impishly, "I would be too if I were going up against Ami."

"I'm not nervous!" Sazume cried scornfully, then blushed.

"I meant, "he stammered, "I mean, I think - I don't know." He finished in confusion. His discomfiture was growing and making him feel panicked, which meant his adrenaline was pumping. Are they makingfun of me? He wondered angrily.

"You mean you think you can beat Ami," Mina suggested, Usagi giggled beside her while Ami turned redder and so did Sazume.

"I will do my best," he said, his demeanor suddenly hardening and becoming determined, startling them all, "I will not hold back, Mizuno-san, so I suggest you prepare yourself to do the same. You'll have to do everythingyou can if you want to beat me!"

The instant ferocity with which the words were uttered summoned an answering gleam in Ami's eyes. She stood up from her seat, unaware that there was anyone else but the two of them.

"I will not back down," she vowed in a hoarse whisper, "I promise that, Satou Sazume. I accept your challenge."

Sazume's eyes glinted with the light of battle. He nodded curtly.

"Very well, Mizuno-san, see you at school." he bowed, rapidly exiting.

Ami bowed too and sat down, blinking a moment.

"What was that?" Usagi gulped, "You were really scary Ami-chan."

"You're eyes were glowing," Mina commented, "You looked like you were about to face down an entire kingdom of youma on your own."

"No, nothing so simple," Ami sighed, then slapped her book on the table, "Oh, why did he have to come to our school?" she quavered.

"Wow," Mina slurped her Sundae, "You must really hate Satou."

"I can't stand him!" Ami cried, making them both jump. Without another word she gathered her things and rushed out the door of the icecream shop.

Ami's ire was up, which meant for the moment that her thinking processes were down.

"Hold it right there, Sailor Senshi!" A voice cried with an evil cackle.

Before she could think Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury and hurled herselfaround to see her attacker.

A startled three year old, playing on the bench outside the ice-cream shopgazed at her in astonishment. She reddened as she saw he was holding a 'monster' doll that spoke when he pushed a button on its back.Realizing that he was, fortunately, the only witness to her impromtu transformation, Ami (or Sailor Mercury) headed into the alley as quickly as she could go in order to find a safe place to change back.

But as she rounded the corner she realized something else: she was on the verge of fainting. Her encounter with Sazume in the icecream shop plus giving blood less than an hour ago, coupled with the exertion of her transformation had taken a toll on her energy. She stopped runningand woozily tried to remember what she was supposed to do in caseslike these.

I should put my head down. She thought. She proceeded to do this but instead found her whole body falling towards the ground.

Before she reached it, however, time seemed to stand still. She was frozen with her nose inches away from the cement.

"Sailor Pluto?" she asked hazily.

"Who is she?" a pleasant, though worried voice asked.

"Who are you?" Ami asked, the blood beginning to rush back to her headfrom being suspended upside down.

"I'm...uh, one of the Shitennou," said the voice, awkwardly, "Zochokuten."

"Oh." Ami pondered a moment, and controlled the urge to throw up as she was starting to feel queasy.

"Maybe I should help you up?" Zochokuten suggested, matching the action to his words and righting her gently.

She stood upright and smiled, and then the blood rushed again and she wobbled, falling against Zochokuten.

He seem surprised that he was suddenly holding her up and that the two of them were face to face, so close. He stared into her blue eyes and caught himself blushing.

"Ah, are you alright, Sailor Mercury?" he asked softly.

I've never been better: Ami reflected curiously. She still felt light-headed and dizzy, but for a moment she thought she'd strayed into a private dream.

He's just like a prince, she thought dazedly, and smiled at him shyly; He has a cape, just like a prince.

"Uh..." Zochokuten was perplexed, although he certainly didn't mind it he was worried that Sailor Mercury's smiling at him in such a fond way meant that she might have hit her head.

"Can you walk?" he asked, continuing to support her in his arms.

"I think so." She said, wrinkling her nose, and tried to push herself out of his grasp but almost ended up on her bottom.

"Wait!" he cried, grabbing for her and catching her, "here, I'll just"  
He picked her up easily, surprised by how small she was, and stood looking down at her in some confusion.

"What should I do?" he asked no one in particular. He was beginning to feel panic returning - it had been a harrowing day, he relfected.

Sailor Mercury giggled.

"What is it?" he asked, surprised.

Sailor Mercury shook her head: "Nothing, you're just such an indesicive rescuer."

Zochokuten blinked, then a smile formed on his pretty face.  
"That's true," he said playfully, and shifted her higher in his arms,  
"Is there an enemy I should be worried about?"

"No, I don't think so. There was a little boy with a doll,  
and I thought it was a monster, that's why I transformed"  
Mercury said, furrowing her brow in an intense effort of concentration. The wooziness was getting worse.

"I think I need to lie down." she said.

"Where should I take you?" Zochokuten asked. He was beginning to think she'd had a touch of sun stroke, and that a little rest would prove an effective cure.

She tried to focus hard on what she should tell him, it was difficult through the hazziness, but she struck on something.

"Take me to Ami's house." she said.

"Where is that? And who's Ami?" he asked as he began walking out of the alley.

"Ami's my friend," Mercury said, "Mizuno Ami. She lives"  
She recited the street address.

"You're friends with Mizuno Ami?" he asked almost in alarm.

"Yes, very close," she nearly giggled again but it was making her head hurt.

"Alright, hold on," Zochokuten replied lightly and with a thought he teleported both of them to the Mizuno residence.

Fortunately Ami's mother was still at the hospital, and Zocho very obligingly carried Ami to her own room and put her down on her own bed. She managed to retain enough consciousness to hold on to her transformation.

"Thank you, prince," she sighed weakly, "I think if I rest here, I'll be fine."

Zochokuten sat on the bed beside her, one hand at her brow.

"You don't feel warm," he noted, "but you're also a little pale."

And you aren't making much sense, he added silently.

"I'm always pale," she grumbled, and he found himself chuckling.

She's really very adorable - he thought. He removed his hand and took up one of her own, without realizing that he had.

She closed her eyes as she heard the sounds of her mother returning to the house. He heard them too, and rose.

"Listen," he said and she opened her eyes slowly, "I'm going to leave you now, unless you need me to do something else for you. I won't ask what you've been up to, because Senshi business is none of my business. But whatever it is, please be careful. I'll come check up on you sometime," he warned.

"I'll be by the bay this weekend," she said foggily, not really knowing what she was talking about, but remembering that she'd promised Usagi a trip to the beach.

"Really?" Zochokuten's brows went up, he smiled, "Then I'll see you this weekend, Sailor Mercury, I hope you feel much better."

"Thank you." Mercury murmured, only half listening. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them once more, he was gone. It was some hours later, and she could hear her mother downstairs. Why was she in bed so early?

What was I thinking about? - she asked. Then she bolted up right in the bed.

"What did I do!?" she asked herself in dismay. She quickly reviewed everything she could remember of her earlier accident and rescue. All the facts pointed to one embarrassing conclusion: She'd made a date with one of Mamoru's Shitennou!

"No, no, not me!" Ami whispered, "Sailor Mercury did...Oh, dear."

She lay back down on the bed and eventually fell asleep trying to figure out how she would explain this odd occurence to the other Senshi.

Zume, who had transformed into his alter ego when he felt an unsual power surge near-by, finally deduced that it must have been Sailor Mercury's transformation registering instead of the youma he'd expected before.

Just the fact that there had been no youma to start with confused him.  
Why then had Sailor Mercury transformed? And why had she been so ill?  
These were the questions that would normally have assailed him during the experience, only for some reason he'd been engrossed in the sensation of holding her: this seemed to halt his brain in its tracks.

He didn't understand why it affected him so much to be close to her, why Sailor Mercury's face sometimes haunted him unexpectedly when he was working on his project, eating dinner, or, lately, sleeping.

When he'd managed to settle her in what he guessed to be Mizuno's bedroom (it was odd that they were friends, but he supposed even Senshi needed normal friends) he'd felt almost compelled to stay with her rather than leave her there in her weakened state.  
He didn't understand the sudden protectiveness that he felt towards her, or why her eyes seemed to stop his thought processess occasionally.

To someone who had never been in love, all the interesting sensations that accompany the beginning of that phenomenon were at best baffling. Especially to a person consumed with logical, rational reasoning - like Zume.

That night he experienced his strangest dream yet.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 Soft Illusions

_To dream once more I close my willing eyes;_

_Ye soft illusions, dear deceits, arise!_

_Pant on thy lip, and to thy heart be press'd;_

_Give all thou canst ≈ and let me dream the rest._

- Alexander Pope, Eloisa to Abelard

**

* * *

**

**Soft Illusions**

"So, what do you think? Are you interested?" Mina chirruped.

Toshiro cocked a heavy eyebrow at Kazuya, who was busily absorbed in sketching a portrait of Mina posed by a pond in traditional kimono.

"What's that?" Kazuya asked distractedly.

"Aino-san is suggesting -" Toshiro began.

"- There's a really great spot by the ocean, down by the bay, that we're all planning on visiting tomorrow, are you guys up for it?" Mina interrupted.

Kazuya put down his charcoal reflectively.

"The ocean, you say?" he speculated, then eyed Mina in a calculating manner.

"Are you planning on swimming, then?" He grinned leeringly.

"You're making me blush, Satou-San," Mina said dryly, not noticing the frown on Toshiro's face.

"I just wanted to be prepared," Kazuya said innocently, "in case someone needs sun tan lotion or something like that."

"And I suppose you'll be on hand to help with that too?" Mina asked Skeptically.

"Of course, I -" Kazuya stopped suddenly and Mina observed that the lightest pressure of Toshiro's hand, lying almost absent-mindedly on Kazuya's shoulder, was the cause.

"Ah - I don't really care one way or the other," Kazuya finished awkwardly with a quick look at Toshiro.

One side of Toshiro's mouth turned up.

That's interesting, Mina thought. She straightened and dusted her kimono, wobbling a bit as she was unused to being so constricted. She felt a hand under her elbow and was unsurprised to see it was Toshiro's.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. He didn't smile back, but she thought his eyes softened slightly. The moment she was balanced he released her.

"So, are we on?" she asked as they made their way back to the studio.

"Who else will be there?" Kazuya questioned.

"Me, Usagi, Mamoru, Ami and Mako."

"Oh, Makoto-san, very good," Kazuya nodded, "isn't she your student?" He turned to Toshiro who was walking on the other side of Mina.

"Yes, Kino Makoto," Toshiro affirmed," The one who helped you yesterday when you tried to kill Aino-san."

Kazuya bristled, "I was trying to create art!"

"By hanging Aino-san," mused Toshiro, "Interesting art."

"She was supposed to look like she was flying. It would have worked if the rope hadn't snapped."

Mina sighed as the two continued to argue over her head.  
It really hadn't been that exciting of an ordeal - Kazuya had decided to suspend her from the ceiling on a system of pulleys so that she would look like an angel in flight.

He's really obsessed with angels, she thought.

After that she'd stuck to paintings and outdoor poses that were not dangerous or threatening in the least. And Toshiro,  
who had shown up to most of the photo shoots, now appeared at every sitting, and remained until she went home.  
She would have been flattered if she hadn't suspected that he was trying to make sure his brother didn't kill her.

Also, she noted, he was probably there because Mako wouldn't come anymore. After witnessing Kazuya's thoughtlessness so forcefully, even Mako had decided to call it quits.

Having a crush on Kazuya made life difficult for Mako-chan, Mina reflected.

In the beginning she hadn't thought Kazuya was worth her friend's affection; he was loud, obnoxious, arrogant and lewd. Not to mention spoiled.  
Yet, over the few days that she'd observed him working, especially with Mako, she'd noticed a subtle change in his behavior.

He was still pushy and arrogant, but he'd started picking up on how his behavior affected Mako, and he'd changed it when he was around her without even noticing, perhaps. Mina didn't think Kazuya knew that he liked Mako but she was pretty sure that he did like her in some sense.

Evidently Toshiro had noticed this change as well. As Mina exited the dressing room she found Toshiro waiting for her outside in the hall, his arms folded across his chest.

"Aino-san, I wanted to thank you for your kind invitation for this weekend. Unfortunately I have a prior engagement, but I do think Kazuya will be able and delighted to go. I think it will be good for him to get out."

He eyed Kazuya as he said this - Kazuya was agitatedly throwing things around, trying to find some strange bit of equipment.

"Where the hell is Makoto!?" He thundered, "I can't find anything anymore."

"I think," Toshiro said calmly to her, "that it will do him a great deal of good."

Mina smiled. "So do I."

As she turned to leave, she looked back over shoulder.

"I'm sorry you can't come, though, Satou-san," she said.

He looked at her strangely, but his face was impossible for her to read.

"So am I," he replied, then he bowed and went to hold the door for her.

She walked out the door still listening to the sounds of Kazuya's explosive outbursts.

* * *

It was the same dream, Zume realized as he slept fitfully, the same dream that always began this way. He was standing on the steps of a marble pool, somewhere that didn't exist, and the Earth was shining over head like a large blue moon.  
His clothes were similar to the outfit he wore as a Shitennou, with a long cape and armor, and of course a sword. As he gazed out onto the lake he caught a glimpse of a rainbow of laces and satins approaching him.  
It was a bevy of ladies, they were princesses, he instinctively knew, four of them, surrounding the pale princess who lived in...where-ever they were.

"That's her," a familiar voice to his right said. He turned to see Mamoru, dressed as Endymion, standing beside him, pointing at the women.

"Her who?" he asked turning to look where the prince pointed.

"There, that's Selenity." Endymion said.

"The one with the funny hair?"

"Do you think it's funny too?" Endymion asked him, smiling. Zume remembered how much he loved to see that particular smile.

"It is a little strange," he replied.

"I suppose it is," the prince conceded, "but no stranger than the girl with blue hair."

"There's a girl with blue hair?" Zume asked, startled. He turned to look at the princesses again as they stood on the steps by the pool,  
talking.

There, standing beside the tall brunette swathed in a rose gown,  
was a petite princess dressed in pale lavender with blue hair.  
As she turned to look at them Zume gasped in recognition.

(That's Ami! - he thought.)

"When is the wedding?" he heard himself ask, sarcastically.

Endymion chuckled.

"If I had my way, it would be tomorrow. Isn't she beautiful"  
Zume watched Endymion watching Selenity walking with her ladies.

"Well, yes." Zume admitted, "But why rush things? You're only twenty."

"That's true," Endymion agreed, "but you'd be surprised how irrelevant age can seem if you're in love."

Zume blushed harder.

"Well, I wouldn't know," he answered primly.

They both watched as the princess nodded politely to both of them and moved to the other side of the pool.

"Good luck," he said as he patted Endymion's shoulder, "Looks like you'll need it."

"Where are you going?" he asked as the prince sauntered toward the princesses.

"I'm going to tell Selenity what you think about her hair."

"Wait!"

Zume sat up groggily, the dream had held him longer than it had in the past. So Mamoru had been engaged? he pondered. If, he added, these dreams were true, and there was no guarantee of that at all. For instance, the fact that the Mercurian princess looked like Mizuno Ami, that must be some strange cross-wiring of his brain. The more he thought about it the more he realized that the dream must have been a true dream and not a memory. This both relieved and disappointed him.

He sighed and got up to face the day when another realization struck him.

Today was the day he was going to meet Sailor Mercury again! he thought excitedly. He jumped up and bolted to the bathroom.  
Evidently Junshi was already gone. Belatedly Zume remembered that he must be tutoring the Hino girl on his day off. Zume shook his head.

Junshi is too nice, he thought. (He'd witnessed Hino's temper when she'd accosted a waiter in the ice cream shop he'd visited two weeks ago.) Sailor Mercury, whoever she was, he thought reprovingly, would never have done that.

With a contented sigh,  
He set about making himself as beautiful as possible in the shower.

* * *

Ami was nervous, so nervous that her stomach was cramping and for the first time in her life she didn't feel like swimming.

"Come on, Ami-chan!" Usagi screeched, "Don't you want to play?"

"I'm going to read a little," Ami called and sat down on the red beach blanket beside Luna.

In the shallow waves, Usagi, Mamoru, Mina and Mako were playing with a ball, tossing it back and forth, mostly over Usagi's head. They'd started out playing volleyball, but decided the new game of keep away was more fun.

Ami smiled a little as she watched Usagi fling herself out of the water in vain attempts to catch the ball.

"Hello, there, Mizuno-san?" a deep voice said.

She glanced up startled and saw a tall, dark haired young man standing behind her.

"My name is Ami," she introduced herself as he bowed.

"I'm Satou Kazuya," the man said, "I think we may have met before.  
I'm a friend of Aino-san and Makoto."

"Oh, yes, the artist?" Ami asked and was gratified to see Kazuya smile.

"That's right."

"Hey, Kazuya!" Mamoru called from the water, "Come out here and play with us, you'll make the teams even!"

Kazuya waved and left his shirt on the beach, striding out into the cold water.

"Even?" he asked confused when he came close to them, "but there are four of you already."

"That's true, but playing with Usako on your team is as good as a handicap. Mako-chan is excellent," Mamoru quipped, "but even she can't beat Mina and me by herself."

"That's not fair!" Usagi exclaimed, "I'm the shortest, of course I'm at a disadvantage!"

"Oh, come on," Mina playfully splashed water on Usagi's hair.

"If you'll help Mako maybe we can have a real game," she continued.

Kazuya threw a glance in Mako's direction. She wasn't looking at him:  
she was staring out to sea with a stormy expression.

He shrugged. Lately she'd been so touchy, he thought, and he suspected this change had something to do with his own behavior. He wasn't exactly sure how to get back into her good graces - and he needed to, he realized -  
she was the best assistant he'd ever had.

"I don't mind," he said humbly, "if Makoto-san doesn't?"

For answer, Mako shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, let's get started!" Mina yelled.

They made their way to the shallows and marked out the line for the imaginary net.

Mina served first, and they volleyed for a good minute before the ball went out of bounds into the deeper water.

"Set!" Mako barked. Kazuya, who hadn't actually played that much volleyball (or any, for that matter) but who was naturally athletic and in excellent shape - soon grasped the rules of the game by watching the others. He surged to strike the ball as Mako moved away from her set.  
Mina received it and set it for Mamoru, who sent it flying toward the farthest corner they had marked out.  
Both Mako and Kazuya forgot to call it and both dived for it at the same time.

There was a terrific splash as they both hit the water and a large wave rolled over them. Kazuya came up first without the ball. He stood shaking the water from his long, wet hair out of his eyes.

"Where's Makoto?" he asked.

Everyone stared stupidly. Then Usagi started screaming.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi began thrusting her head in the water around her,  
stirring up seaweed and sand and being generally very determined if also unhelpful.

Kazuya searched the water close to where they'd both landed and caught sight of something red and glittering. He plunged a hand in and grabbed at it. When he pulled his hand out he was holding a rose earring.

The sight of such a simple thing shouldn't have affected him in the manner or degree that it did: but he felt, suddenly,  
very anxious to find Makoto. He didn't stop to analyze the feeling,  
it wasn't in his nature to think about things like that, but it spurred him on to a more thorough search.

"Makoto!" he yelled, as they were all yelling and splashing.

"What?" he heard a husky voice say. He looked up.

Makoto was standing behind all of them, closest to him,  
dripping wet and holding a flattened, floppy thing that looked like a squished tomato in her hand.

"What are you all doing?" she asked, confused.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi cried and plunged and tripped her way over to Mako, nearly knocking the other girl below the water again.

"We thought you drowned!"

"Eh?" Makoto quirked an eyebrow as she struggled in Usagi's embrace, "Drowned? I was trying to find the ball, silly."

"What is that?" Usagi asked, eying the red thing warily.

"The ball." Mako said flatly. She tossed the piece of rubber to Mamoru.

"I think the game's finished for now," he commented, sadly.

He, Mina and Usagi began making their way back to the beach.

Kazuya was still standing in the water, watching Mako as she walked with her head down, as though searching in the waves for something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up and almost, but not quite, glared at him.

He flinched.

She noticed this and her face grew resigned, she sighed.

"I'm trying to find my other earring," she said and flicked her hair back to show him the one on her left ear.

He recognized it as the twin to the earring in his hand.

"They're kind of special to me," she admitted.

"Why is that?" Kazuya asked.

"My parents gave them to me, when I was really young.  
The first and only pair I ever had from them."

"They only bought you one pair?" he asked, pretending to search closer to her, but secretly stealing glances at her face as she spoke.

"They would have bought me more, I'm sure," she said, her open face suddenly seemed very young, "but they died in a plane crash not too long after that."

"I'm sorry," he said, forgetting to search.

"Yeah, it's OK," she said as she bent over the water, "it happened a while ago."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked, amazed with himself that he'd never thought to ask her these simple questions before.

"No," she smiled, "not unless you count the- the girls"  
she stumbled, "I'm pretty much on my own. Have been since middle school."

"You've been by yourself since you were a child?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well," she answered, feeling a little shy suddenly, "yeah.  
But I've been OK. Like I said, I have the girls. I have Mamoru, and some other really good friends. That's a family too, you know."

Kazuya was too overwhelmed to speak, so he gently put his hand on hers to get her attention.

She looked up, a little startled, and he opened his other hand to show her the earring.

Her face instantly lit up.

"Oh, thanks!" she breathed, and put a hand out to take it but he stopped her again.

"Let me." he said.

She frowned in brief confusion, but then caught his drift.

"Sure." she said with a shrug, attempting a casual tone.

With one hand he swept the wet hair off her ear and neck and tucked it softly behind her shoulder, then stepped in very close to her and put the earring back in very gently.

He noticed, idly, that she really was a tall girl; her chin was level with his collar bone.

She cleared her throat forcefully.

"Thanks," she said gruffly, rubbing the back of her neck and looking toward the shore.

"I guess we'd better catch up with everyone else."

She started wading back to shore.

"That's true," Kazuya said, smiling to himself, "we don't want them to get the wrong idea."

Mako blanched, then blushed and almost halted in her tracks.

"Uh, right," she coughed.

On the shore, Ami had been missing for some fifteen minutes.

"I'm going to look around the shops," she'd explained, "I don't know how long I'll look."

She'd actually waited until they were engrossed in another game on the sand when she closed her book and sneaked carefully toward the boardwalk.

Once there she ducked behind a peer and took her hen-shin wand out to transform.

Once the transformation was complete she sat down on a nearby rock and looked out to sea, waiting.

She didn't have to wait long. Sensing the power of her transformation, Zochokuten appeared in a spray of petals,  
standing beside her.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she answered shyly.

They stared at one another for a moment.

"That's a useful trick," Ami broke the silence, blushing,  
"I've often wished I could do that."

"You mean teleporting?" Zume asked, "oh, it's not hard, once you get the hang of it. Would you like to see?"

He looked so excited that she couldn't say 'no' and so found herself standing beside him while he looked down at her thoughtfully.

"Um," he blushed, " I'll have to hold on to you, if you don't mind."

She shook her head.

"Alright," he gingerly embraced her and she tentatively put her arms around his waist. The top of her head just reached to his shoulder,  
he noticed, and the realization came suddenly, unbidden, that he liked short girls.

"OK, where would you like to go?" he asked.

(He smells really good - Ami thought.) "I don't know," she replied.

"Um...I've got an idea," he said and tightened his grip on her fractionally, "ready?"

She nodded.

"Alright."

As she stood in his arms she felt the air around them turn cold,  
then shiver like water, and suddenly she felt as though she'd been broken into a million pieces, flying through the air.  
She couldn't feel him or herself, until with a slight jolt she was together again and a petal was resting on her shoulder.

She felt his hand reach up to flick it off and realized,  
embarrassingly, that she had her eyes closed. When she opened them he was staring into her face with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not letting go of her, "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"N-no," she stammered, "it was...fun." she finished in surprise.

He smiled, making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

He's very beautiful. - she thought. She suddenly felt shy and confused that he would be spending time with her.

He released her and stepped back, but only so that she could see where they were.

She gasped.

He had teleported them to the smallest bit of a rocky island in the middle of the ocean. As far as she could look all she could see was the sea churning and foaming around them.

"Where are we?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Europe." He said.

She turned to gape at him.

"Really?"

He nodded, happily.

"I love it," he chirruped, "especially these islands with old craggy castles."

She turned her amazed eyes to look behind her and saw an ancient, ivy choked ruin.

"Want to go inside?" he invited.

She nodded and reached for his hand as he reached for hers without thinking.

They wended their way inside the broken down tower,  
pausing at on the stone stairway to look out the skeleton hole in the wall at the ocean.

Ami rested her arms on the rock, and her chin in her hands.

"It's really beautiful," she sighed, "when you asked me where I wanted to go, I never thought you meant half-way around the world."

He chuckled.

"Well, I forget to be specific, sometimes."

"I like to come here when I need to sort things out"  
he continued, dreamily, "if there's a problem I can't find the solution to, I usually work it out here."

Ami nodded.

"I go swimming when that happens to me."

"You like water, don't you?" He turned to look at her,  
his arms resting like hers on the rock.

"Yes, I have an affinity for it."

"Is that part of your nature, or part of being a Senshi?"

"I'm not sure," she said thoughtfully, "I've never really thought about it. But I think, even if I weren't the Senshi of water, I would still love it."

Zume gazed out at the sea.

"Me too." he said under his breath.

"What about you?" she asked, turning to look at him, "What are the good things about being one of the Shintennou?"

"Hmm," he watched the spray droplets dapple her face and suppressed the urge to wipe them away.

"I suppose, teleporting is pretty cool, " he considered,  
"but apart from the usual things that other people can't do, I really think it's not very different from being a Senshi."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Ami blushed.

"Sure." Zume's heart started to kick into high gear.

"How old are you?"

He breathed out.

"Oh, well that's kind of complicated." he began, "I would say normally I'm seventeen, but if you count past lives -  
I'm really not sure. But it's the same for you, isn't it?"

"Something like that. I'm sixteen physically, but some of my memories stretch back to a millennia ago."

"You remember the past?" he asked her excitedly, "The part that Mamoru calls The Silver Millennium?"

She frowned.

"Not really, I do have a specific memory of the night the Moon Kingdom died, but that was given to me and it isn't completely intact.'

"Do you remember anything?" she turned her curious gaze to him.

"No," he said, and blushed slightly, "Sometimes I have dreams that almost seem like memories, but they're just dreams."

"You have dreams?" Ami had an odd look on her face.

"Yes," he answered," Wait, have you had them too?"

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes wide, "The last month I've started having dreams that I think are about the Silver Millennium."

"What do you dream?" he asked wistfully.

"Last night, I dreamed that I was in a garden, I think there was a party inside the palace.  
But I don't like to dance," she murmured, "I suppose I haven't changed much."

He smiled.

"I don't dream about parties," he said, "I dream about being with Endymion, and walking through gardens. I dream about some of the people I used to know."

"Do you -" Ami started, but then broke off suddenly, blushing.

"Eh?" he asked, bending in closer.

"I wondered," she hesitated, "if you ever see...people you know now, in your dreams I mean."

"Just Endymion,"he replied, (I don't think I have to mention Mizuno - he thought.)

"Oh."

"Do you ever...dream about me?" He asked, blushing.

"I - don't think so." She stammered.

"But," she amended quickly, "I suppose that's because we never met."

He nodded.

"I wish I had met you earlier," he said, looking at her with a soft expression that made her heart beat faster and her cheeks heat.

"I - I do too." She mumbled.

He watched her as her face changed from red to white to red, and reached out a hesitant finger to brush it along her cheek bone.

"You...blush a lot," he smiled shyly, "it's...cute."

Ami gasped and went tomato red, trying to look down.

"I always have," she whispered, "I think I'm allergic."

"To what?" Zume asked, amused. He used his finger to tilt her face up, but merely held it there so that she would look at him.

"To..."

"To?" he peered down at her, brows knitted in concentration, then his eyes widened, and he smiled in understanding.  
"I see," he nodded sagely.

"You do?" Ami asked, too surprised to blush.

"Mm-hmm." He let his hand drop down to her shoulder,  
where it rested lightly.

"Oh," Ami gulped, "It's silly to be embarrassed about, but..."

"Don't worry," Zume broke in softly, "I won't embarrass you.  
I promise."

Ami sighed in spite of herself.

"I think it's time for me to go back," he said.

"Me too." Ami looked out to sea wistfully.

"Alright, then." She gasped as Zume grabbed her waist and hauled her into a hug.

"I want to check something," he explained.

Ami nodded, confused and then held her breath as Zume gently pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head.

"I thought so," he said, and Ami giggled as they disappeared.

* * *

Mina was sitting on the beach looking out to sea, watching the sun setting over the edge of the water.

Usagi, Mamoru, Kazuya and Mako had left already, and she was waiting for Ami to return.

"Good evening Aino-san." a deep voice to her right spoke.

Though she felt suddenly strangely elated, she calmly kept her face focused on the ocean.

"Good evening, Satou-san, this is a pleasant surprise."

"May I?" he asked, and at her nod he sat down on the towel beside her, gathering his long legs beneath him.

She noticed that he wasn't dressed in his dojo robes, for once,  
but wore a suit and tie.

"You look very nice," she commented off-hand, "did you dress up just to see me?"

"There was a board conference at the dojo, it happens monthly."

"Ah."

"The trip to the beach, however, is soley for your benefit, Aino-san."

She smiled amused.

"My benefit?"

"You said that you regretted my absence," Toshiro replied solemnly,  
looking out at the changing sky, "I didn't want your beach trip to be marred if I could help it."

"How very thoughtful of you."

He smiled to himself as she laughed.

They sat in a comfortable silence.

It's weird - she thought - he's handsome, but I feel there's more to it than just that.

"Satou-san."

He turned to her with a mildly inquiring expression. She saw that his shoulder-length silver hair was pulled back with a hair band,  
his green eyes calmly gazed at her reflecting the colors of the sunset. He sat with the ease of a cat, she thought, relaxed but ready to jump in any direction at a moment's notice.

"Nothing." she said, turning to look out at the ocean again.  
The sun was close to setting.

"Aino-san, is something troubling you?"

He eyed her profile, delicate and shaded golden by the sun, her dainty arms pulled low across her knees. She was graceful in any pose, he decided, like a cat.

"Why are you always so quiet?" she asked, though it wasn't what she'd been meaning to ask.

Toshiro considered silently.

"I don't like to speak unless I have something to say," he answered at last.

"That's a good reason," Mina admitted and tucked her chin on her knees.

"I guess the rest of us have too much to say." she pondered out loud,"Especially Usagi and me. So, do you think I should be a model?"

He was not at all perturbed by the abrupt change in subject.

"I think you should be what you want to be."

"I want to be an idol," she replied, "That's my dream. But,  
of course there are things that get in the way. That always will."

"Such as?"

Mina stared at the purple tinged sky for a moment.

"Duties." She said finally.

Toshiro nodded slowly.

"Have you ever had to choose between what you wanted and your duty?" She asked, turning to fix him with her eyes as the sunlight glinted off her neck.

He met her eyes calmly.

"I think I have once or twice," he said with a wry smile.

"What did you choose?"

"I chose duty." His eyes held no warmth, just a tranquil honesty.

Mina shivered involuntarily.

"Were you glad that you did?"

He looked out to the ocean and for the first time she saw a look of indecision on his face.

"I'm not sure." he replied, "I think it always costs something.  
Anything worthwhile inevitably does."

Mina nodded. They didn't speak again but watched the sun dying and the moon growing brighter in silence until Ami finally appeared.

* * *

"This is my grandfather," Rei introduced Junshi to the old man lying comfortably on the couch. Her grandfather nodded as Junshi bowed to him.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Junshi said.

Rei's grandfather raised an eyebrow at Rei, who blushed. Junshi caught this exchange but was utterly baffled by it.

"We better get started," she said, still red, and turned to lead Junshi to the study.

"It's such a nice day, "Junshi spoke up as they got to the dark room, "if you don't mind, would you like to study outside?"

Rei looked surprised but nodded. She gathered her text book and class materials, Junshi helped her carry the other things.  
They settled in a corner of the garden with a firm green grassy area, spreading a small blanket and a wooden tray for Rei to write on.

"What will we start with first?" she asked as she folded her legs under her.

"I thought we would start with the conjugation of verbs in the present tense."

"Simple enough," Rei sighed. Junshi smiled slightly, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

He began the lesson and they made their way through it without much trouble: Rei was a quick learner once she understood the concepts, and Junshi was a very patient teacher.

He was only slightly distracted by the way her eyes flashed when she made a new discovery about the language.

"You're a very quick study, you know," he commented as they took a break later in the day for tea.

"Thank you," Rei smiled, "but I think you are under-estimating your abilities as a teacher."

Junshi shook his head, smiling.

"Honestly though, Hino-san, I don't see why you were so worried. I think you'll ace these exams." he hesitated, looking at his tea.

"You know, if you wanted to, I'm sure you'd have a more than excellent shot at any college of your choice."

He fixed her with an earnest look, and she frowned as she bent over her tea.

"I appreciate your saying that, Satou-sensei," she answered quietly, "It isn't that I'm adverse to university, it's just,  
this work, in the temple, it really is what I want to do."

"I understand," he complied in a friendly tone.

"I don't think you quite do," she said slightly testily, "Everyone says that, but what you're really thinking is that I'm not living up to my potential and you're disappointed in me.  
Aren't you, Sensei?"

Junshi stared at her silently until she blushed and blundered on:

"Don't misunderstand, please. I don't think many people would understand why I want so much to be a temple priestess."

"Tell me, then." Junshi asked quietly. Rei eyed him with a look of mingled mistrust and wistfulness that pinched at his heart. But he waited silently.

"I have my convictions, of course," she began, hesitantly,  
solemnly catching him with her dark, serious eyes, "But there's more. You see, Before I came to live with my grandfather, my father and I lived by ourselves."

"Oh, I see," Junshi replied, sincerely, "What happened?"

"Happened?" Rei asked slightly surprised, "Nothing happened.  
My father is still alive and well, somewhere - I haven't spoken to him in more than ten years."

"But, why -"

"My father is a politician," she explained lightly, "he didn't have time for me after my mother died so I came to live with grandpa. This was the first place that ever felt like home to me - and grandpa is really the only true family,  
besides my friends, that I have. So you see, I love this place," she finished, smiling almost proudly, "there is no other place I would rather be or could ever be."

Junshi was silent, gazing at her earnest face as he absorbed all of this information.

"I'm sure you'd say that I could always come back here," Rei continued after a moment, "And that's true. But I want to be a priestess because then I can help people, just like I was helped by being here. People need to know that there is always somewhere they can rest and find peace, or be welcome - I think it would be more beneficent than becoming a singer - which is what I would study, if I did go to university. You see?"

She looked at him so wistfully, truly hoping that he would understand, but her doubts crept in again as he remained silent.

"Did I offend you, Satou-sensei?" she asked in a low voice.

"Not at all." he murmured, quiet because he was struggling so hard against the overpowering urge to embrace her and comfort her.

"No," he continued, "You could never offend me, Hino-san."

She chuckled at this.

"We'll see, Sensei," she answered playfully, "You don't know me very well yet."

"We'll see," Junshi answered, smiling.

When he smiled her heart began to beat a little faster.  
It surprised her, but no more than the fact that she'd just been so open with someone she hardly knew, she reminded herself.

It was all so odd, this connection she felt between the two of them. Perhaps I did know him in another life, she pondered.

Junshi sat his cup down and rose from the floor.

"Thank you for the tea, Hino-san, would you care to continue now?"

As she stood their hands brushed accidentally - a jolt jumped between them making both of them flinch backward.

Junshi cleared his throat and straightened his glasses,  
trying to recover from the strange sensation.  
It's static electricity, he reassured himself a little disparately.

"After you, Hino-san." he followed her as she walked into the garden.

* * *

"Mizuno-san." Ami snapped her head up from her writing and then frowned.

Satou Sazume was standing in front of her with a terse look on his beautiful face. For a moment he almost reminded her of someone...but she was too angry to pursue that train of thought.

"Yes?" she asked, politely.

"May I borrow the lab this evening?" he asked, in a similarly frigid tone of voice, "I need to conduct a few experiments."

"I'm afraid I need to use the lab tonight as well," she replied, "which is why I reserved it."

Sazume's face flushed a little in anger.

"Yes, I noticed. I also noticed that you've used the lab three days in a row this week, and today will be the fourth."

"That's true," Ami conceded, her anger growing, "that's because the experiments I am doing require a lot of time and patience!"

"Well, so do mine!" Sazume exploded.

They stood staring each other down, the frustration rolling off them in tangible waves, while everyone else in the library stared and a few picked up their books to leave.

With an effort of intense will power, Zume managed to hold himself in check.

"I suggest that we conduct our experiments on a schedule, then."

Ami blinked. This was not what she wanted. But she couldn't think of a legitimate reason to object other than that she loathed Satou Sazume from his pretty hair to his slender feet.

The description made her pause again for a moment in recognition, but the feeling slipped away again.

She nodded in curt agreement, "Very well. See you in lab."

"See you in lab, Mizuno." Sazume threw over his shoulder as he marched out of the library.

What a bumbling...peacock! She thought, and blew out a sharp breath of air.

She tried to focus on something that would calm her emotions and pictured Zocho's face laughing and smiling as he had yesterday when they'd spent almost the whole day together.

This calmed her anger but made her blush.

They'd talked most of the time, about the things they both dreamed of doing in their normal lives, of the strange things about being guardians that they didn't understand. They'd talked about their families to some extent, or rather, their Senshi and Shitennou families.

It was frustrating to have to meet in secret, Ami thought sadly, it was too bad the other Senshi couldn't agree to let them reveal their identities to each other.  
Then she might get to know everything about Zocho.

That realization halted her thinking very forcefully.

Oh, dear, she grasped suddenly, I sound like...I must be -

She couldn't even think the terrifying phrase, but that didn't stop it from being true.

Ami blushed even more. She was horrified at herself, and yet at the same time, strangely elated.

We're going to meet again tonight, she thought worriedly,  
I wonder what I should do?

She caught sight of someone walking into the library.

I'll ask Rei-chan, she decided.

"Hello Ami," Rei called when she saw the smaller girl.

"Hello, Rei, come to find something to pass the time?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a Latin dictionary, to help with one of my classes."

"Oh, the class that your tutor is helping you with?" Ami asked,  
interestedly.

For some reason, Rei blushed slightly.

She must be embarrassed about having to have a tutor, Ami reasoned, though she couldn't see why that should be a bad thing.

"Yes, Satou Sensei is my teacher."

"Satou? That's funny. There's a boy in my school named Satou"  
Ami stated.

"There's probably a million boys at your school named Satou"  
Rei replied amused.

"Oh, that's true." Ami admitted, blushing. It was a fairly common name, which was, of course, the reason Mamoru had chosen it in the first place.

"What's special about this Satou of yours?" Rei asked with a smile.

"Uh...nothing." Ami answered, "I - We don't really get along."

Rei raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"He must be pretty evil, then," she joked.

"No, no, he's just...my rival. We got off on poor footing and ever since it's been hard to be friendly toward each other. He's very intense when it comes to school work,  
and also very competitive."

"You don't say," Rei smiled, "Forgive me, Ami-chan, but this Satou...well, he sounds a lot like you."

Ami blinked, then blushed.

"Oh, I hadn't really - well, I guess-" she stammered, then hung her head.

"You're absolutely right, Rei-chan. He and I are exactly alike." Ami rolled her eyes to the heavens and sighed.

"Maybe, then," Rei suggested, "since you can understand how he feels, you can find some way to get along."

"Maybe," Ami replied, dubiously.

Rei chuckled and turned toward the row of books in front of her.

"Ah, Rei-chan?" Ami hesitantly called.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, I have a small...problem, I was wondering if you could,  
um, give me some advice, perhaps."

"Sure, Ami, what's up?" Rei turned to her.

Ami led Rei to the back corner of the bookshelf, all the while Rei looked a little startled at the secrecy being employed.

"There's this...uh, person," Ami began, already blushing, "that I met a little while ago, and we've been getting to know each other pretty well. I really, "she blushed even harder, "think I might...I might..." she couldn't finish but fortunately Rei understood.

With a look of amazement she exclaimed, "Ami-chan, that's wonderful! Who is this paragon?"

"Ah, that's the problem," Ami squeaked, nearly dying of embarrassment, but steeling herself to continue while her courage was up.

"I don't really know who he is."

"I don't understand."

"He's, it's complicated. He's in a delicate situation that forces him to protect his identity, and I can't ask him to tell me who he is."

"It sounds like he's a spy." Rei laughed.

"No, nothing like that," Ami assured her, flustered, "he just can't tell me yet, but hopefully soon he'll be able to."

"I see. Well if he's going to reveal who he is soon, then I suppose you should just wait until then. But be careful too," Rei added sternly.

"Well, that isn't exactly the problem." Ami admitted.

"I was wondering, should I - I mean, should I say -"

"Should you tell him?" Rei asked.

Ami nodded.

Rei rested a hand on the book shelf and drummed her fingers for a moment in contemplation.

"I think," she replied slowly, "That you should wait until you see him again. Are you going to see him soon?"

Ami nodded again.

"Wait til then, think about it first, and then if it seems right to you, then I think you should tell him."

Ami swallowed hard. "Right."

Rei smiled encouragingly, "Don't worry, Ami-chan. You'll know if you should, and if you don't - that's alright too."

Ami nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Is anything wrong, Mako?" Mina asked as she shrugged into her jacket, having finished the last of her modeling for Kazuya.

Mako jerked her head up, startled, from where she'd been slumped against the dressing room wall.

"No, no, I'm just tired." She lied.

"Oh." Mina opened the door for the both of them, but then closed it in second thought.

"Mako, is it Kazuya?"

"You know!?" Mako exclaimed.

"Well...yes."

Mako's face fell.

"He's driving me crazy, Mina-chan."

Mina drew Mako over to the vanity and sat down with her on the cushioned stool.

"Tell me about it."

"I don't understand him," Mako began, frustrated, "One minute he acts like a jerk and the next minute he - he -"

"He doesn't act like a jerk," Mina suggested.

"Yeah." Mako shook her head.

"I decided I didn't like him. And I don't!" she growled.

"But, sometimes I'm not sure if- if -"

"If you don't like him."

"Right."

"Hmm." Mina squeezed Mako's hand soothingly.

"You know," she spoke, "it's OK to be confused."

"I know, but it's not comfortable." Mako returned.

"True."

Mina sighed.

"I think," she said carefully, "that you should give him another chance."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know he can be a jerk, but...I think, there's something more to Kazuya than what meets the eye. Deep down I think he's not such a ridiculous child. I think he just needs encouragement. I think he needs a friend."

Mako's face cleared.

"A friend," she nodded, "I can be a friend."

"You can be a great friend," Mina laughed.

"So can you, Mina." Mako straightened determinedly.

"OK, I'm ready."

Mina giggled, "You look like you're going into battle."

"I guess I am," Mako grinned.

There was a polite knock at the door.

"Are you ladies ready?" Mamoru's voice called.

"Why is -" Mako began.

"We're coming right now!" Mina called and tugged Mako out the door.

Mamoru was standing in the hall. The moment he saw Mina he raised his eyebrow and she winked in return.  
Mako noticed the exchange and began to be suspicious.

In the studio she found Kazuya, Toshiro and Usagi laughing about a the story of Mina's ill-fated angelic flight.

"Oh," Usagi cried, "Are we ready?"

"I think so." Mamoru replied and took her hand as they walked out the door and into the street.

"Ready for what?" Mako wondered.

"We decided to celebrate all of Kazuya's hard work by treating ourselves to a day at the park."

Mina smiled brightly.

"I see."

"Don't sell yourself short, Minako-san," Kazuya broke in, "you put in a lot of effort too, and so did you, Kino-san, "he turned to Mako and took her hand, suddenly very sincere: "Thank you."

Mako blanched, "Sure, sure. It was fun."

She removed her hand as soon as possible.

"Let's go, then." She called and grabbed her jacket.

Behind her back Kazuya gave Mina a questioning look,  
but Mina only shrugged and smiled.

Later after they walked all the way to the park, Mina found herself standing beside Toshiro as the others made their way to the lake.

"Congratulations, Aino-san," he said quietly, "you should be proud of your work."

"Thank you. I enjoyed it a lot." she smiled, "But I'm also sad that I won't get to work with Kazuya-kun anymore."

"Yes." Toshiro sighed. Mina looked at him suddenly.

"Are you sad, Satou-san?"

"I suppose so." he admitted, "It has been a great pleasure getting to know you all. I'm sure Kazuya has enjoyed it immensely."

"I hope so."

They watched as Usagi and Mamoru parted company with Kazuya and Mako, leaving them alone by the lake. Neither looked very happy about it.

"I've never seen a more awkward pair." Mina huffed.

"Are you playing matchmaker, Aino-san?"

"Of course!" Mina declared playfully, "It's my talent."

"A dangerous one," Toshiro replied with a mocking smile.

"Especially for your targets."

Mina shrugged, "I don't think so. Those two were meant to be together. It's very clearly destiny."

"Really?" Toshiro asked. "Destiny often has a perverse nature."

"Believe me, I know." Mina replied softly, watching Kazuya and Mako trying to pretend the other didn't exist.

Toshiro looked at her curiously.

"You know, they often say that the only people matchmakers should practice on are themselves."

Mina smiled wryly.

"That's probably true," she conceded, "but unfortunately that option isn't open to me. So I have to practice on others."

"You don't think destiny holds something for you?"

"I know it doesn't," Mina replied half-joking, but he could hear the sadness behind her cryptic words; "that's my fortune."

Toshiro gazed at her and she turned to look at him.

"I can't believe that, Aino-san," he said, and his expression was almost sad.

Mina raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because I think you deserve to have happiness."

Mina faltered, a faint blush spreading along her cheeks.

"I am happy, though," she countered, "I have my friends. Besides,  
you said yourself that whenever you had to choose between duty and what you wanted, you chose duty."

Toshiro nodded.

"That's true. So, this is a matter of duty as well as destiny?"

"Yep," Mina chirped, playfully.

"So you see, Satou-kun, there's not much hope."

"So I see," he agreed, shaking his head with a smile.

"What about you, though," Mina asked daringly, "do you know your own fortune, Satou Toshiro?"

Toshiro smiled down at her, and for a moment her heart fluttered oddly.

"I think it must be the same as yours, Aino-san." He replied lightly.

"The same as mine?" Mina felt an unexpected surge of happiness.

"Yes, duty and destiny seem to have decreed a very set path for me, but it suits me anyway and I don't feel the need to struggle against it, most of the time." he added with a far away look.

"Oh," Mina suddenly felt very foolish, but she asked, "Most of the time?"

"There are times," he said, looking down at her and lifting one tendril of hair off her shoulder, almost absent mindedly, "that it is harder to accept than others." He watched as her hair glinted in the sunlight.

Mina was breathing very rapidly and her mind was in a tumult of mixed thoughts and emotions - life seemed to speed up too fast.

"Toshiro-kun," she began, then stopped as he looked into her eyes. She reached up with one hand to take the hand that held her hair and disengaged it, bringing it up to her cheek.

The simple gesture startled him.

For a moment, she thought, she saw the real Toshiro, the part that continually hid behind the silence, the stoic expressions and mocking smiles. Toshiro's green eyes looked at her with an expression she couldn't identify and he let his palm open to cradle her cheek.

But almost the moment she caught her breath at this, his eyes became instantly cold and the polite facade dropped back down.

He gently took his hand from her cheek and looked down at the ground, flexing his hand a few times as though it pained him.

When he looked up again, she saw that his face was completely closed off and professional.

"Aino-san, I'm very glad that I met you." he said politely.

"I hope that you will find happiness. Thank you for your friendship."

He bowed. Mina, however, was too shocked to respond. She felt tears prickling at her eyes, and tried to blink them away.

"I -" she started, then glanced at Toshiro's stone face.

"Thank you." she murmured and bowed to hide her tears and embarrassment.

When she looked up, Toshiro was gone.

* * *

Rei tossed and turned fitfully in her sleep, her dreams were troubling her. She was dreaming about the moon kingdom, and it was really getting on her nerves.

She was caught in her old self, her former identity as the princess of Mars, and the guardian of the moon princess of course, and she'd had enough experiences with dreams and visions to know the rules of the game.

She would only be able to control her dream marginally,  
because in fact it was hardly anything more than a memory. That was the part that frustrated her, naturally;  
the lack of control.

She rolled over in her sleep exasperatedly.

In the dream-memory she was dressed in heavy, ornate robes,  
in various hues of crimson, scarlet and black. Her long hair was blowing over her shoulder and she wore a headdress that tingled as she walked from the many miniature bells sewn into it. Her sleeves reached almost to the floor and the large sash around her waist was the only thing that kept her over-long robes from swallowing her up.

(So much for Martian fashion,) she thought sourly.

Thankfully, her dream body knew how to walk gracefully even in these cumbersome accoutrement's, and so she found herself walking slowly down a marble stair case with her fellow princesses, all of them at some kind of ceremony.

(Which explains the fashion nightmare.) she cringed.

She recognized the other girls as she turned to watch them enter.

(We make an odd bunch,) Rei thought, amused. Then she noticed everyone was bowing or curtsying and she felt herself dip down as well. When she looked up she saw that an entourage had arrived and were standing in the shade of the marble halls.

Someone heralded their approach and Rei realized this was the Earth kingdom representative.

(So, this must be Endymion and his followers,) she thought.

She peered discreetly at the four men standing closest to Endymion, arrayed in their formal suits and light armor,  
with dress swords buckled at their waists and capes flitting out behind them.

Two were standing in the sunlight, but it glinted oddly off the hilts of their swords and the rims of their epaulets and belts, and it was difficult for her to see their faces so she focused on their figures.

The tallest had silver hair, shoulder length, and stood with a confident, dangerous air.

(Probably Endymion's head body-guard,) she surmised, and attempted to analyze the others.

There was slightly shorter man, with very long, dark brown hair standing on the other side of Endymion who was looking very hard at something behind her.

When she turned to see what it was, she realized the dark young man was making eyes at Jupiter, very appreciative eyes.

She grimaced. (Men are pigs.)

Then she caught sight of a tall, light haired young man standing in the shadows, just behind the dark haired flirt,  
and she changed her mind.

She couldn't see his face very well, but there was something familiar about the way he stood, casually but gracefully,  
his hand running through his short hair a few times as though he was anxious to be somewhere else.

She felt some strange recognition stirring within her but before she could take a better look at him, she caught a motion in her peripheral vision and saw the fourth young man was hardly more than a boy.

She blinked in surprise. (He's so young,) she thought, startled.

Like his companion, he was also shrouded in shadow, but she could see that his figure was slight and delicate, his medium length hair curly and light.

(He looks like a strong wind could topple him over,) she judged, (an odd choice for a guard, but perhaps he's a courtier or politician) she thought with slight distaste.

Her eyes wandered back to the third young man again,  
and as he stepped a little more into the light, she saw there was an insignia on his clothing.

She squinted and recognized the outline of a dragon.

(A dragon!) she thought excitedly (This must be-)

Then he stepped fully into the light and she could see his face. She felt that in the fuzziness of her brain she ought to be able to recognize him, that she knew his face by heart, but something was blocking her mind.

But from the moment she saw him she knew, by the various sensations teeming in the heart and mind of her alter ego, and from some instinctual conviction that she didn't quite understand, that this was someone very special to her. And if he wasn't, that he would be soon.

(Who is he?) she pummeled her mind for the answer in frustration.

Someone was beginning to call out their names. If she could only strain hard enough she could hear them.  
But even as she caught Endymion's name and title - she felt herself slipping into consciousness and all too soon she was awake and the dream was gone.

* * *

Mako woke up groggily, the sunlight streaming in through her window,  
and she realized it was morning.

She listened to the radio announcer predicting rain and thunder storms for the evening and grimaced as she stepped into the shower.

After the week she'd had she really wasn't surprised that it was going to rain on her day off.

She let the frustrations of the week pour off her with the hot water as she relaxed her muscles and soaked her head and face.

What is wrong with me? she wondered.

One face came to mind in answer. Exactly, she thought sourly.

She'd understood the intense attraction she'd felt almost immediately toward Kazuya. Most girls would have felt the same way:  
he was tall (taller than me, she admitted, and that doesn't happen often enough,)- he was handsome, and interesting, creative and charismatic.

But he was also a conceited ass, as she'd learned only too well after spending the better part of a month helping him.

She admitted that they worked well together, naturally, and she understood what he wanted, often before he had to speak.

But his arrogance only made her angry and his constant flirting with anything female made her...

Jealous? a tiny voice whispered.

No! she fumed, answering herself - Just frustrated.

But at least I'm not obsessed with the opposite sex! - she declared angrily. She then remembered, with devastating clarity how many times she had begun an estimation of a man with: He looks just like my old... How many times had she said that? She blushed as she rinsed out her hair.

Well, maybe I'm a little boy-crazy, sometimes, she amended,  
But I don't fly off the handle about stupid stuff, that's something Rei or Usagi would do.

But you do have a temper, a little voice reminded her,  
remember all those fights in school? There's a reason people were afraid of you.

(Still are.) She answered herself proudly.

But, she sighed, I do see my point.

She lathered her face and massaged her temples, easing the frown out of her forehead and trying to relax her jaw.

I like him. - she confessed and hung her head as the water ran down over her crown and shoulders, and along her jaw.

There was nothing she could do about it, she acknowledged: she liked him. Even though he was as stubborn and recalcitrant as she was, despite his hot-headedness, she still liked him.  
Maybe, she liked him because of some of those less than desirable qualities.

She grinned at this, but soon it faded.

But none of this changes the fact that he doesn't like me back. - she reminded herself, pensively.

She turned the water off and toweled her hair dry, slipping on some underwear and a kimono, before she decided what to wear that day. (Or what to fix for breakfast,) she added.

Breakfast sounded better. Throwing the towel on the floor and letting her hair hang long and damp behind her she padded through the bedroom and into the kitchen.

As she heated up the stove and put a kettle on the eye,  
she heard a knock at the door.

She let the water continue to heat and pulled her kimono around her more closely, checking to make sure her transformation 'wand' was in one of its capacious pockets.

She peered through the peep hole and grunted in surprise.

"Hello, Satou-san," she greeted Kazuya as she opened the door.

"What brings you here?"

She leaned casually against the door frame, one hand on her hip, forgetting for the moment that she didn't have much on.

He's so good-looking, she thought wistfully.

(Oh, my god) Kazuya mentally exclaimed, (This was a bad idea.)

He'd always thought Mako was attractive, though she didn't have the same angelic sweetness or naive playfulness of Minako or Usagi. But standing in front of Mako, in her kimono with her wet hair streaming down her back and that crooked smile on her face, he realized that compared to Makoto,  
the others were really only little girls.

He gulped.

"Sorry to disturb you, Kino-san, I just have a slight problem that I need your help with."

Mako straightened and folded her arms across her chest.

"Did you forget where the water colors are stored?" She tipped an eyebrow up.

"Something like that." He conceded.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well come in and have breakfast." She said and turned without waiting to see if he would follow her, walking in to the kitchen and putting another pot on the stove top.

Kazuya tried very hard not to watch her walking into the kitchen and ended up bumping into the table. He sat down quickly and tried to hide rubbing his bruised shin.

"So, what would you like?" Mako asked in a friendly manner.

He was glad to see that she didn't appear to be angry with him anymore.

"Um, oh, really, you don't have to -" he began, but closed his mouth as she turned around with the frying pan in one hand.

"Now listen," she said, using it to emphasize her speech with some quick jabs, "Don't insult me. I enjoy cooking for other people, and if I know you, Kazuya-san, you probably didn't remember to eat yesterday or today."

Kazuya nodded humbly.

"Good, no more arguments," Mako continued, "Now, I have some miso, and -" she started rummaging through her cabinets, rattling off everything she had.

"Anything you would like, Makoto-san." he replied when she finally paused for breath.

"Alright," she agreed brightly.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked as she began to open the egg carton.

"I was wondering, actually, if you would be interested..."Kazuya trailed off as Mako stretched her body up to reach the spice rack.

"Here, let me help you," he said quickly,  
as much to make it easier for her as to make watching her easier on himself.

He walked up behind her to reach over her head,  
but she hadn't heard his words and so she turned unexpectedly and they found themselves face to face.

There was a very tense moment, while Kazuya frantically struggled to think about anything besides Mako.

He had determined to himself only yesterday that Mako's friendship was important enough to him that he had to make every effort to mend it. He'd realized that the day he'd found her earring, and knew that any amount of humiliation would be worth being friends with Mako again.

But now, standing only inches away from her, with her eyes staring back into his, he realized his feelings were a not exactly friendly anymore.

Without thinking he started to lean closer to her,  
tilting his head slightly.

Mako's head was spinning and she closed her eyes.

(I'm dreaming.) she repeated to herself.

Then Kazuya came to himself and pulled back just in time.

What the hell am I doing? - he berated himself (Nothing could possibly make her angrier with me,  
or reinforce the idea that I'm a jerk who can't control himself.)

Shaking his head slightly he stepped away from Mako and cleared his throat. Fixing her with a business-like stare he straightened his shirt collar and said:

"I want you to be my assistant."

"What?" Mako had opened her eyes when he jerked away,  
and now felt completely confused.

"I would like you to work with me," Kazuya explained,  
"as my assistant, just maybe three days a week, when I'm in the studio?"

Mako put a hand to her head and pushed herself away from the counter.

"Uh -" she began, then sniffed.

"Oh, no!" she yelled, and nearly knocked him over to rescue the eggs on the stove which were beginning to burn.

She wrapped the kimono around the handle and jerked the frying pan to the counter, grabbing a rag to lay it on.

Kazuya turned around and then immediately turned back to face the cabinets.

Mako caught his look, and, puzzled, looked down to notice that she was exposing more leg than she'd meant to. Blushing she hastily grabbed another pot holder and smoothed her kimono awkwardly.

"Um," she said, staring at the eggs for a moment.

"Yes."

"What?" Kazuya asked, turning to face her.

"Yes, I'd like to be your assistant three days a week."

"Oh," he blinked, "That's great. Thank you."

"Sure." She shrugged, blushing, "Thank you for the offer."

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd agree."

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't think you'd think it was worth putting up with me." he hinted, humbly.

Mako turned to look at him in astonishment.

"Oh, well, it's not-, it's just -" she spluttered.

"It's alright," he said calmly, looking at her through his bangs.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"Well, that's true."

"But then, to be honest, neither am I." she grinned,  
and his face suddenly brightened considerably.

"I appreciate your honesty, and your friendship,  
Makoto-san, it really means a lot to me."

Mako stirred the eggs.

"Oh, it's - um," she stumbled gruffly, finally putting down the spatula.

"You're a good friend, Kazuya-san."

She fixed him with a sincere smile, then turned back to the eggs and didn't catch his suddenly wistful look.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Mako was finished with her cooking.

"Here you go." she sang, "enjoy."

Kazuya sat across from her at the small kitchen table and ate a bite of breakfast.

His eyebrows shot up in incredulity.

"This is amazing." he said, "Kino-san, you're an artist."

Mako blushed furiously, and shook her head.

"Nah, I just like to cook."

"Is that what you want to do," Kazuya asked around mouthfuls, "become a chef?"

"Something like that."

They continued to talk into the morning until it was time for Kazuya to leave for class.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Kino-san, and for agreeing to help me, I appreciate it." He said standing outside her door.

Mako smiled up at him, then tugged a green band from her pocket as the wind picked up, blowing Kazu's hair into his face.

"Here," she offered him the hair band.

He took it from her and pulled his long hair back in one smooth motion, wrapping the band around it.

"Thank you, again," he smiled, and after a moment of indecision, he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her cheekbone.

She blushed, but he thought she looked pleased instead of angry.

"See you tomorrow, Kino-san." He called as he strode away, hands in pockets.

"See you!" Mako yelled. She watched him walk away until she couldn't see him anymore,  
still holding her cheek and smiling.

* * *

Mina felt depressed. Her headaches had increased throughout the week, and now a particularly bad one had landed her with a cold cloth on her forehead, and herself lying on her bed.

It was dusk on an late spring evening and she felt terrible.

She moaned as a particularly bad pain raked across her eye-lids.  
But the headache was only part of the problem. The real problem, of course, was that she'd made a fool of herself yet again.

She'd really liked Toshiro, since the moment she'd met him. He flirted with her in an easy manner that suited her - nothing was serious, everything said was understood to be joking. She enjoyed that because she was never looking for anything serious and she could tell he never would be either.

And then she'd ruined it by getting serious. And for Mina that always spelled the beginning of the end.  
It was all because of her destiny, she knew. Once, a very long time ago, a young man had told her fortune:

"You'll never have to choose between love and duty, Venus..." she heard the well known words.

Roughly translated: she would never find true love.

It was ironic really, as the Senshi of Love to never be able to experience it herself. Especially since she felt sometimes that with all the men she dated or was attracted to that she was looking in each of them for the memory of one man. It was silly, and it was stupid, but there it was plain and simple, and it made her sad.

Especially with Toshiro.

How could I have been so stupid? - she berated herself.

She remembered his exact expression when she'd admitted she might feel for him more than their pretended infatuation.  
It had been a total shut down of all facial expressions, his normally stoic face had become living stone. She'd felt that wall shutting her out and it was very painful to admit that it meant more to her than she'd ever allowed herself to realize.

She turned her head against the couch as another headache rolled through. She closed her eyes tight and winced as the intense light pierced through her vision. She opened her eyes cautiously.

What on earth? she asked. But she realized then that she wasn't on earth.

Her first thought, after realizing that she was hidden in one of the many crannies in the Moon Palace, was initially: What am I wearing?  
She tried to look down but she didn't have control of her body.  
This is a dream, she apprehended in surprise.  
She tried to concentrate on the feel of what she was wearing - it felt diaphanous and light, some kind of flowing gown, she decided.

Am I in a photo shoot? she wondered.

(But this is the Moon Palace. Somehow, I know it is.)

A sudden movement caught her eye and she watched in alarm, though her body was relaxed, as a tall shadow detached itself from the other shadows around the shaded halls and pillars and approached her. She recognized the walk before she saw his face, the same graceful, careless, authoritative saunter - something like a soldier combined with a lithesome predator.

But why is Toshiro dressed like that?

He smiled at her with the same warmth in his eyes, the same warmth that was missing now and always would be, she reflected dully.

"You're late." She thought someone else had approached until she realized that she had spoken out loud.

The dream Toshiro, dressed in light armor and a flowing cape, smiled in such a way that her heart started thudding loudly in her chest and she thought he'd have to hear it soon.

"My apologies, have you been waiting long?" he asked smoothly, taking her hand formally to lay a light kiss on it.

She felt her heart jump, but controlled her facial expressions - the dream Mina and the real Mina were beginning to meld.

"Not long, thank you." she said in a normal, cheerful voice.

He smiled still bending over her hand and suddenly, she was never quite sure how, he brought her closer to him simply by manipulating her arm. Now they were side by side, as though enjoying the view of the fountains below, if anyone saw them they would not suspect anything out of the ordinary.  
Mina couldn't remember why this was important.

"I've missed you." she whispered then, still looking out at the fountain. Without turning she barely caught his answering nod.

"Things are very different now that we've come to the Moon. I suppose it must be easier for you."

"Indeed?" Mina asked lightly, "in what way?"

"I imagine with the prince here, that you don't do as much interplanetary travel as you used to. The old...curiosity...is lessened?" he suggested.

"Let's say that the old curiosity is, for the moment, satisfied."

"I'm glad to hear that." He fell silent and they both watched the fountains sparkling drops falling.

"I wonder," he said at last, "are you ever curious at all, like the princess?" She held her breath and suddenly it came to Mina that they weren't talking about Selenity, he was asking her something quite different. She considered the possibilities.

"I have been known to be curious from time to time."

"Lately?"

"Perhaps, but it seems you're the one with curiosity."

He smiled, which for him was the equivalent of a laugh.

"I am." he said.

"You know what they say about curiosity," Mina chimed.

She turned to him then to look him squarely in the eyes. He stared at her with an expression she couldn't place - one that she'd never seen - but that looked almost wistful. If he'd been anyone else, she would have thought it meant...Then he reached out a hand and, as she held her breath, he, ever so slowly, grasped a single thread of her hair and let it fall through his fingers like sand.

She closed her eyes and let her breath out in a long sigh.  
When she opened her eyes his own weren't very far away. She took the time, since she had it, to note how very beautiful green eyes were.

Mina jolted into the present, her headaches momentarily gone. What was that? she asked herself.

Then something clicked.

Memories, she realized at last, these were not visions or dreams but memories of the Silver Millennium, suddenly and confusingly back.  
She lay back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. The sun had set already and it was growing colder in her apartment but she didn't move to get a blanket.

So, Toshiro was a part of the Silver Millennium, she thought, I kinda figured he would turn out to be something special. That means he's one of the Shitennou, no doubts. But I never thought that he and I.  
Another pain ripped through this thought and she groaned. Her head was killing her. As she closed her eyes she felt the advent of another dream memory.

Again she found herself in the palace, but this time it was night, and she was definitely hiding in a corner just outside of the shimmering, enclosed pond.

She didn't hear any sounds but she knew he was there.

"You're late." he said softly, behind her.

"I apologize," she said without turning around, "It's not as easy as it used to be, and if you get caught -"

"Don't worry." he said and she could hear amusement in his voice.

"That's what you always say," she pointed out, "and, frankly, it doesn't make me worry any less."

She felt his smile in the darkness and sighed.

"Are you sad?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted, grudgingly.

She felt a hand lifting a strand of hair off her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because," she clenched her hands, "I don't like meeting in secret like this. I hate the confinement of it. The way it feels like I'm doing something shameful. And because..." she trailed off.

She felt him embrace her with only a bit of hesitation, from behind, she saw his long, strong arms cross themselves around her and link hands at her stomach, pulling her to rest against his chest.

"I know." he said.

Startled, Mina felt wetness at her eyes and realized she was beginning to cry at about the same time he did. He lifted one hand, keeping the other solidly about her, to wipe her face gently.

"Please," he said softly against her hair, "don't be sad."

"I can't help it." she sobbed quietly, "the war is starting, soon we won't be able to meet anymore, not even like this. I shouldn't even be here now."

He held her tighter as she attempted to control her emotions.

"It's true," he said lightly, though she thought she heard an undercurrent of strain in his voice, "it would be best for both of us if we didn't meet like this again."

"You came here to tell me that tonight," she said suddenly, realizing it as she spoke.

There was a brief pause.

"Yes," he admitted, then turned her to face him.

The expression in his eyes startled her into gasping. His green eyes, usually so hard and stolid, were soft and warm, and very sad.

He took her chin in one hand and tilted her face up very slightly.

"I'm a man of few words and even fewer sentiments," he said calmly, "so I'll be brief. As long as this war continues I must never see you as anything more than a potential enemy. But," he added, stalling her intake of breath, "I will love you as the dearest part of myself for as long as I live."

Mina was dumbfounded. Her heart was behaving erratically, so much so that she was sure she would soon have a stroke. Then her mind clouded over when he kissed her, too quickly.

"Goodbye." she managed to hear over the pounding blood in her ears.  
When she looked again she was alone.

Mina woke up from her second dream crying.

She understood it all too well.

Her last week alive, she remembered, all the stolen moments.  
(What a horrible goodbye.) - she railed, incensed, - (It isn't fair.)

It was my duty to give him up, and I did! - She raised a fist to the ceiling.

(I gave him up, and this is the thanks I get? Some stupid boy tells me I'm doomed to a loveless life?)

She gathered her raincoat and boots.

"I don't think so!!" she shouted to the heavens and walked out the door into the rain filled night.

Toshiro woke from two troubling dreams to find that his memories of the Silver Millennium had returned.

How inconvenient, he thought. Just when he'd managed to get Minako off his mind for one moment he now remembered their past together as well. Now it would be doubly difficult to maintain a civil distance, all for her own good.

He decided that day, as he held her face in his hand, that he loved Mina too well to allow anything to harm her. And he also realized his very association with her was potentially dangerous.  
He hadn't known at the time that she was also a Senshi, but this only marginally changed their circumstances.

She deserved happiness with someone who wouldn't be in harm's way constantly, or force her to make choices she shouldn't have to make. It would be better for her without him, he reasoned.

But as he did he remembered the feeling of finally holding Minako, and of kissing her goodbye.

The struggle was almost too much. All of his instincts told him to choose Minako, but his sense of duty was just strong enough to hinder him.

If I had it to do over again...he pondered. But it's over now.

Then he looked up, listening.

He shrugged into his kimono and went silently to the door. Upon opening it he was not at all surprised to see Aino Minako standing drenched in the rain outside his dojo.

Mina had cooled down a great deal during her very soggy walk, and all vestiges of righteous indignation were gone, replaced by melancholy and a growing sense of panic.

The sight of her standing forlorn and bedraggled on his doorstep was almost sufficient to make up Toshiro's mind but when she flung herself into his arms, he knew he was losing the battle with himself once and for all.

Toshiro looked down at Mina as she wept into his clothes and tried to ease her death grip around his waist, but she only hung on harder and cried even more.

He sighed once and looked up to the heavens. I give up, he acknowledge to the universe, and put his arms comfortingly around Minako's soaked frame, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Welcome back." he murmured.

Eventually, Mina stopped crying and began to pull her face out of Toshiro's robe.

"Satou-kun, I know you said-" she began, about to look up, but instead gave a little squeak as Toshiro put an arm around her waist and ushered her inside, leaving her in the living room only to re-enter a moment later.

With the towel over his shoulder he divested Mina of her raincoat and began to dry her hair and face as though she were a three year old just out of the bath.

She grunted and squealed and made many general what-are-you-doing noises until Toshiro released her from the towel and set about smoothing her hair.

⌠That's better, now you don't look so much like a drowned cat," he said encouragingly.

She glared at him, then blushed as she remembered why she had come, and what she was doing.

To her annoyance, he smiled and continued to rub her hair which had an amazingly calming affect. She felt tears stinging her eyes again.

"Toshiro." she said in a small, watery voice.

"Hmm?" He slid a hand around her back and her waist and continued to smooth her hair with his right hand.

"I -"she began, "You - What are you doing?"

He smiled.

"I'm confused," she said at last.

"About what, Mina-chan?" he inquired sincerely.

"About...this." she gestured, "You and me, and...I thought you didn't want to see me any anymore," she continued, "What you said that day, in the park, it sounded so final. And just a little while ago I had a dream...and I realized-" she broke off unable to continue.

Toshiro mused silently for a moment, continuing to stroke her hair.

"You know," he commented, "it feels just like I remembered it would."

Mina blinked.

"Your hair," Toshiro answered, "the first time I saw you on Earth with the sun shinning down on your little head, I thought it must be made of spun gold, but it feels more like silk, I think."

"Is that -Do you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"But - how?" she blurted out.

He shrugged.

"Much the same as you, I imagine," he answered, "I had a dream, and when I woke up I remembered everything. I hoped I would spare you from an unwise decision, but considering the difficulties of the past, I've decided it would be better for both of us if I don't."

"If you don't make me leave, you mean?" she confirmed.

"Correct."

Mina smiled and looked up at him.

"That's very wise of you because I missed you, To-chan, and I would hate to have to go to the trouble of hunting you down again."

He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I missed you too, Minako."

Mina sighed contentedly.

"Toshi," she began.

"Hmm?" he was still contemplating her hair.

"What happened to us? I don't remember everything. Do you?"

"Some, perhaps." He replied, "Your princess and my prince fell in love with one another, after your princess allowed her curiosity about Earth to get the better of her."

Mina chuckled, "Sounds like Usako alright."

He nodded. "She kept running away and you kept following her to fetch her back, and that was how we met. And then later there was a war, the Moon and the Earth distrusted each other, and we were separated. "

He looked down at her, his green eyes solemn, "We decided it would be best if we suspended our relationship until after the war."

"You decided it would be best." Mina accused lightly.

"I think you would have done the same." he said quietly.

Mina didn't have to consider this to know it was true and soon nodded, admitting, "Yes, I would have. But I hope we never have to again."

He smiled, grave but happy, and tightened his hold on her briefly.

"I know."

"We ought to make the best of it," Mina suggested slyly.

"I intend to," Toshiro replied, kissing her head again.

"To-chan," Mina complained, pulling at the collar of his kimono.

He grinned, though she couldn't see it since his chin rested on the top of her head.

"Hmm?" he asked innocently.

"To-chan." she warned, disapprovingly.

"Yes?" he continued to pretend not to understand her.

"To-chan!" Mina ordered angrily, "It has been over a million years and I refuse to be treated like this."

He laughed then, freely, as she remembered him laughing.

He took her chin in his hands and tilted her face upward to kiss her.

Then he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"That's better than I remember it, "she said happily," Again, please."

He smiled.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4  Transient Roses

_The darksome pines that o'er yon rocks reclin'd_

_Wave high, and murmur to the hollow wind,_

_See from my cheek the transient roses fly!_

_See the last sparkle languish in my eye!_

- Alexander Pope, Eloisa to Abelard

**

* * *

**

**Transient Roses**

"What the hell are they doing?"

Usagi, Mako and even Rei stared goggled-eyed at the pair walking arm in arm down the street toward them.

Kazuya took his hands out of his pockets, smoothed his hair and spoke again:

"Is that Toshiro, or are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"Nope that's Toshiro alright." Mamoru commented, staring.

"Is that Aino-san?" Kazuya asked calmly.

"Yep, that's Minako." Mako replied.

"And are they actually, or am I dreaming; holding hands?"

There was silence as Mina and Toshiro, holding hands, walked into the ice-cream shop smiling and sat down side by side at the table.

"Hi guys!" Mina chimed, grabbing a menu, "I'm starved."

"H-hi, Mina." Usagi gulped.

"You guys sure are quiet today." Mina giggled.

"Yeah," Mako nodded slowly, "Uh, about that...um..."

She trailed off.

The server entered and took their orders. Once he was gone, things went back to being awkward again.

"So," Mina said brightly, "what's up with the studio, Kazuya-kun?"

"Um, well, I should be able to show you the final prints tomorrow."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I'm very excited about the photos we took at the end. I think those will be the best of the lot."

"I enjoyed doing that," Mina nodded.

"I have a few proofs here with me, if you'd like to see them"  
Kazuya handed her the prints from his bag.

Mina rifled through them energetically.

"Oooh, look at this one," she cooed holding it up for Toshiro to see it as everyone else watched the two of them, amazedly; "see, that's the one when I was hanging off that rope. And look, here's you and me when you rescued me, Toshi-chan."

Kazuya nearly collapsed. Mako's eyes came close to popping out of her head, and Mamoru and Usagi froze in identical expressions of disbelief.

Toshiro smiled, picking one of the photos up to look at it.

Mina glanced at it and blushed.

"I don't know if I make a very good angel," she laughed, "look at me swinging back and forth."

"You look beautiful, Minako." Toshiro murmured, and slid a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Everyone stopped breathing until finally, Usagi exploded.

"Alright!" she yelled, pointing a hand dramatically in the air and causing everyone in the shop to look at them, "This is too much.  
Mina, Toshiro, what is -?"

Mamoru clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ah, what she means to ask is -well - um I guess we're all sort of surprised. I mean-" he stuttered, "that it's sort of, well, you - we - uh -"

"We're dating." Mina supplied.

"Ah-hah." Mamoru nodded in mock calm as the rest of the table went into shock.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Rei asked quietly.

"Um..."Mina glanced at Toshiro who merely quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No." she said happily.

"Ok, then." Rei sighed.

"Maybe later," Mina winked.

"Maybe, later." Toshiro echoed.

Rei groaned as Mina and Toshiro smiled at each other happily and everyone else at the table collapsed.

As she exited the shop, Rei was thinking furiously about Mina and Toshiro. They looked so happy, she thought, I'm glad for them, but it all seems so sudden.

Mina's face suddenly sprang into her mind again.  
She looked so...content. Rei thought wistfully, I wish.  
Then she stuffed that thought down hard.  
I don't need that, she growled to herself, I don't need anything like that - I have my friends, and grandpa - I don't need anything else.  
Suddenly Junshi's face appeared in her mind. I - he's my friend, she thought frantically, he's my teacher - it's not -

"Hi, Hino-san."

She looked up and thought she was still imagining Junshi's face.  
I wish I could, she began longingly.

"Hino-san? Are you alright?"

She blinked.

Junshi was standing in front of her, only a foot away, peering worriedly down into her face.

"Hino-san?" he asked again, then hesitantly, "uh...Rei?"

Rei shook her head and felt herself blushing.

"Oh- sorry, Sotou-Sensei, I was...thinking...I didn't hear you."

Junshi smiled gently.

"It's alright, Hino-san, I'm sorry I interrupted your thoughts. They must have been important."

"Oh, no!" Rei waved a dismissive hand, "Nothing special. So, what are you up to?"

"I was going to meet my brothers," he said, looking off in the distance behind her, "I'm late. They wanted me to meet some friends of theirs."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Rei smiled.

"Yes, I hope I'm not too late." Junshi smiled down at her.

They both forgot to continue the conversation until someone yelled:

"Junshi!"

Looking up, Rei saw Kazuya walking toward them.

"Hey, Junshi, oh - I guess you've already met Hino Rei."

Rei and Junshi looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, yes, she's -"

Kazuya is his brother? Rei thought, startled - he wanted me to meet him - as a friend?

" - my student." Junshi finished.

Rei's thoughts came crashing down. Which made her realize the impropriety and also the rashness of what she'd been thinking: that her teacher, a man she really didn't know that well, could have such a powerful effect on her emotions.

She straightened.

"Yes, I didn't know that you and my sensei were related, Kazuya-san," she answered, "it's a very small world."

"I guess it is," Kazuya laughed, "well, come on Junshi, you have to meet everyone. Are you coming, Rei-san?"

"Ah, no, sorry, I have to go check on my grandpa."

"Oh, well, see you later then."

"Alright."

Rei turned to leave, she needed a long walk home to sort out her emotions.

"Hino-san?"

She stopped and looked back, trying to be cheerful.

Junshi looked worried again.

"I -" he started, then sighed.

"I hope your grandfather is feeling better today?"

"He is, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that," he nodded," Um, Hino-san, I -"

"You coming, Junshi?" Kazuya called from the shop entrance.

Junshi smiled wryly and looked back at Rei.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hino-san. Our last lesson, eh?"

"Yes." She nodded, "See you tomorrow, Sensei."

She watched as he turned and jogged to Kazuya waiting by the shop. Then she turned and began her walk home.

* * *

Kazuya grabbed Mina's sleeve as everyone left the shop.

"So?" he hissed in her ear as they stood behind Mako and Usagi chatting with Mamoru.

"So what?" Mina whispered.

"You know." He nodded toward the group.

"You are so dramatic, Kazuya-kun. You know you really should have been an actor."

"Please, Mina."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I don't really know for sure, but I think she still likes you."

Kazuya eyed her desperately.

"But why does she keep avoiding me?!" he almost yelled before she hushed him.

"I'm not sure, alright?" she sighed, "There's something in the way."

"But I've changed," he wheedled, "I mean, I've tried. I am trying."

"And your doing a good job too, but I guess there's something else."

"What else!?"

"You must really like her," Mina commented surprised.

Kazuya shot her an exasperated look.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Look, Kazu-chan." Mina whispered, "I don't know what it is. She hasn't talked to me about it in a while, and the truth is that I don't think she will anytime soon. She'll feel awkward because Toshi and I are together."

"Yeah, about that -" Kazuya began sternly.

"Never mind," Mina replied, smug, "the point is you'll have to get her to talk to you about it, because I really don't think she'll tell me."

"But she avoids me." He complained, "how can I get her to talk to me?"

"Well, then find someone she does talk to," Mina snapped, "but whatever you do, I have to go now."

They both looked up to see Toshiro watching them calmly. He raised an eyebrow at Mina and she brightened.

"See you later, Kazu-kun, good luck!" she called as she ran to Toshiro's side.

"Wait a minute!" He yelled. "Damn it."

He sighed and watched Mako wondering off with Usagi and Mamoru.

"There has to be a way to find out how she feels." he said to himself.

A noise caught his attention.

'That hair looks familiar' he thought. He followed Sazume into the alleyway.

* * *

Sazume sighed happily.

Sailor Mercury was sitting beside him by the lake, hidden by the trees.

"I -I wanted to - to tell you something." she murmured shyly.

"I have something to tell you too," he said, his heart thumping irregularly.

He'd decided it was time to admit his feelings for her. After pouring his heart out to Junshi yesterday he'd decided to go with his gut instinct and tell her. It was an easy decision to make but not an easy one to follow through on.

"Oh," she glanced at him, her blue eyes big with surprise, "Oh, please, you go first."

"What? No, no, you go first, please," he said.

"No, no, really, it's nothing, what I have to say, I mean," she fumbled.

"Well, me neither, really." he mumbled.

They both looked away, embarrassed.

"It's just that-" He began.

"I was thinking -" she started.

They both stopped and blushed. Zume smiled.

"I have an idea," he said, "let's toss for it."

"Toss?" Ami asked puzzled.

"Yeah," he stood up and gave her a hand. Then he pulled a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads," he said and flipped it, but the coin rolled off his palm and fell into a puddle.

"Uh-oh," he commented lowly.

They both got bent over the puddle to find it.

They were so engrossed in this that they didn't notice they were creeping toward each other until their foreheads collided. Both of them reeled back; Ami landed on her butt, while Zume rocked back onto his knees.

"Oh, I'm sorry -" he started, as he rose to help her up.

"I didn't mean to-" Ami began, as she put one hand to her head and held out the other to him.

He grasped her hand but slipped on a rock and fell forward onto his face.

"Are you alright!?"

When he looked up he realized their faces were only inches from each other, and both of them were very red.

"Um..." He said.

He pulled himself and Ami up in one graceful motion, until they were both on their knees, face to face, and retained one arm around her, while her hands were placed on his chest to balance.

"Mercury," he began again, in a softer and more determined tone, "I need to tell you something. I"  
He broke off as, to both of their surprise, Ami leaned in and kissed him.

When she pulled away, they blinked at each other, nonplussed.  
Until Ami finally realized what she'd just done.

"I-I-I," stumbled, becoming brilliantly red, "I don't- I didn't-"

Something between Zume's mind and heart clicked.

"Well, I did." He grinned and with an aggressiveness he'd never known he possessed, grabbed her face with both hands, pulling her in to kiss her again. He leaned down eagerly and scooped her up off the ground, letting her feet dangle, and kissed her much longer than she had kissed him.

He eventually released her and set her back on the ground.

It gave him quite an adrenaline rush, he observed.  
He was slightly amazed at himself, he'd never acted like this before. But then, he added, he'd never felt like this before either.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, wobbling slightly.

"Definitely," he grinned voraciously, then came to himself a bit more and blushed.

"Goodbye." he murmured affectionately, and teleported away.

* * *

"Hello Sazume."

Sazume nearly jumped out of the window of his room.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you idiot!" he fumed as Kazuya sauntered out of the shadows of the doorway.

"Interesting," he commented smoothly, "why are you so afraid? Are you hiding something, little Sazu?"

"No, stupid," Sazume snipped, "I'm just not used to random people appearing in my bedroom in the middle of the night. Call me crazy."

"You were out rather late tonight." Kazuya noted slyly.

"I had more research I had to do."

"Really? On what, pray tell?"

"None of your business; ever heard of it?"

"Oh, that's funny, because if I didn't know any better, I'd have sworn you were interested in astronomy now."

"What do you mean?" Sazume asked in sudden dread.

Kazuya let loose a sinister chuckle.

"Let's just say that I know what your favorite planet is."

"And that would be?"

"Mercury, perhaps?"

Sazume paled and whipped around to face Kazuya.

"You can't tell anyone, you cretin! If you do I'll -  
I'll - "

"Cry?" Kazuya suggested mildly.

"I'll kill you!" Sazume roared.

"Right," Kazuya agreed.

"Zume, Zume, Zume," he shook his head sadly, "little Zume, my little brother -"

"I'm not your brother-," Zume snapped.

"-Who I love more than anything," Kazuya continued, "there's no need to get so worked up. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Oh thank you, Kazuya!" Sazume's face transformed with relief and happiness.

"If," Kazuya remarked, "You do me the tiniest of favors."

"What kind of favor?" Zume asked through clenched teeth.

Kazuya bent his head and whispered quickly in Zume's ear.

"Are you insane!?" Zume screeched in fury, "Never in a million years-"

"Now, Zume," Kazu warned, "I wouldn't want Toshi-kun to find out about your little breech of conduct -"

"I don't care!" Zume railed desperately, "Anything is better than that!"

"Oh, come on, Zume-chan!" Kazuya dropped all pretense of patience, "I need you, you have to do this for me!"

"Why!?"

"Please!" Kazu pleaded, taking Zume's hand, "I'm desperate. Have pity on this deranged fool. You know what it's like to be in love. Please, Sazume, have a heart."

Sazume squinted at the pathetic face and large, winsome eyes that Kazuya was directing his way, but finally he gave in.

"Alright," he groaned, "I'll do it, but just this once."

"You're wonderful!" Kazuya embraced him enthusiastically.

"Just let me go to bed, already." Zume pushed him off and turned out the lights, maliciously leaving Kazuya to stumble around in the dark on his way out.

* * *

At the classroom the next afternoon, the overcast sky promised a heavy rain. Rei was gathering her papers after the conclusion of their last lesson before she would take the exam.

The rain started to drizzle down the windows. Rei sighed in exasperation and relief. She wouldn't have to meet Junshi again, though a part of her was sad at this thought. She coldly snuffed the rebellious thought.

Junshi felt as though he had a cold, on top of the melancholy that was already there to the fact that Rei no longer needed him and he no longer had an excuse to see her. His head was killing him.

"I guess this is goodbye, then. Thank you."

Her words resonated oddly, they tickled at a corner of his mind.  
Before he could return Rei's bow, Junshi's body suddenly stiffened. She watched in some alarm as a stricken expression crossed his face.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly, but Junshi didn't hear her.  
He was no longer in Tokyo, or even the Earth, he was in the past, on the moon, in a palace of sorts, and across from him a princess in crimson was bowing.

"Well," she said in gentle tones, the tiny bells in her ornamental head dress chiming softly with her movements, "I suppose this is goodbye. Thank you, Prince Jiko."

What? he questioned groggily, Why is she addressing me as if I was royalty? Who is she?

He felt his body move independent of his will and realized he was either caught in a lucid dream... or memory.

The woman straightened, and with a mental gasp he recognized her face. Even though the gown and adornments she wore were alien and antique he still knew it was her.

Rei. He thought. But -

His hand moved forward suddenly as though to catch her voluminous sleeve, but he hesitated.

"Princess," his voice called softly. Princess? he thought, Rei is-was a princess?

The princess Rei turned back to him gracefully.

"Yes?" she asked, as he remained silent, "Is there something you wanted to say to me?"

Junshi's alter-ego of the past remained silent, but Junshi could feel the emotions coursing through him as though they were his own. His heart sped up, his breathing accelerated, and suddenly the emotions really were his own, the same familiar spark that always ignited some flame in him that spread it's warmth through his entire being every time he saw her. He was there, He was the Eastern king, trying to say something vitally important to this beautiful girl.

And he realized in that moment what it was, but it was too late, she was turning away from him just as he remembered, more than a thousand years ago.

"I love you." he whispered.

He could see her walking farther away, he knew that was how it would end because that was how it had ended a millennia ago when he'd let her walk away.

"I love you." he said to himself as he savored the words and their meaning, it was such a surprise to him that he'd actually fallen in love.

"What?"

He blinked. Princess Rei wasn't in the room anymore but he could hear her voice.

"What did you say?" her voice sounded frightened.

He opened his eyes (he hadn't realized they were closed) and saw Rei dressed in her temple robes, staring at him. Her face was white, but there were two small roses forming on her cheeks.

It hadn't been a dream, he knew, it was a memory of his past self, and Rei. He'd loved her then, devotedly, but he'd never told her. Looking at her now, her hair falling around her shoulders like a black curtain and her large violet eyes watching him with a strange expression, he realized that he still loved her, perhaps more than he ever had.

"I think I need to go," she said, and her voice held a slight tremor that didn't escape his notice.

"Rei, wait, I need to explain something-" he started, but she shook her head and turned to almost run out the door.

He stood, not knowing quite how to react. She had left him, just as she had before, and this time he'd honestly, though inadvertently, told her how he felt. She didn't feel the same, that much was obvious. It was that exact fear that had made him silent the first time.

The first time. His thoughts murmured, something nagging tugging at his mind. The first time around he'd loved her since the moment he saw her standing on the Moon palace steps, her black hair and scarlet robes swaying in the wind; tranquil, mysterious and amazingly beautiful. But he was always too shy where these matters were concerned, and he couldn't be certain that she felt the same, so he'd said nothing.

And then she'd died.

The memory was so shocking, springing into his mind without warning, violent and visceral, that for a moment he was rooted to the spot.  
She had died, he remembered watching it (though why he hadn't been with her he couldn't understand), her vibrant eyes wide in anguish.  
He shuddered involuntarily. She'd never known, and he remembered with what despair he had seen her lying on the ground, and what utter helplessness he felt now remembering it all and knowing he was powerless to change it.

The first time around. He thought sadly, but then lifted his head. The first time around, his mind murmured, but this is the second time which meant...

It wasn't too late. He was here, she was here, and they were both alive.

Not noticing that he'd dropped his glasses and not bothering to grab his coat, he bolted out the door and in the direction she'd run as fast as he could go.

* * *

Ami and Mako were changing out for gym, getting ready to play volleyball.

Though Ami wasn't fond of volley ball especially, she was already dressed while Mako was still trying to find her other shoe.

"Did you drop this?" a soft, mellifluous voice asked shyly.

Mako and Ami looked up, startled, to find an uncommonly beautiful girl watching them. Her slim figure was already dressed in the gym outfit, but her long hair hung around her shoulders, and Ami noted that she appeared to be wearing make-up.

Why do some girls insist on wearing make-up in gym class, she thought sadly.

"Uh, thanks." Mako took the shoe the girl offered and stood up smiling.

"I'm Kino Makoto," she introduced herself, "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"No," the girl smiled fetchingly, "I'm sure you haven't, this is my first day. I'm visiting. I actually go to another school."

"You look very familiar," Ami frowned, "Do you go to any of the academic meets or groups?"

"Ah," the girl spluttered, "Oh, no, no. Uh, oh I hate school! So boring! Ahahahaha. All I care about is make-up and boys!"

Ami turned her head to hide a grimace as the girl twittered away.  
Makoto looked startled but slightly amused.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked, putting on her shoe.

"Uh - I'm Sakura," she blurted.

"Just 'Sakura'?" Makoto queried and began to pull off her shirt.

Sakura turned a brilliant red as her eyes bugged out; she turned quickly in the opposite direction as though hunting for something.

"Ah, hahaha," she giggled nervously, "No, no, that would be silly. My name is Suzuki," she said, glancing at a poster on the wall, "Yes, Suzuki Sakura."

"Excuse me for saying this," Mako mumbled from inside her shirt, "But that's kind of a weird name."

"Well, my parents were crazy, what can I say," Sakura chirped, "But enough about me, what about you girls?"

Ami and Makoto shared a look.

"Listen, you seem a little nervous," Makoto intoned as she brushed out her hair into the familiar pony-tail:

"If you feel anxious about your first day, you're welcome to hang out with us."

"Oh," Sakura reddened, "thank you very much, Kino-san. Oh,  
I don't believe I've met you, Miss-?"

"Mizuno Ami," Ami replied.

"Oh, what a pretty name, well I hope we'll all be friends. You are both so nice that I'm sure we'll be sharing secrets in no time!"

Ami arched an eyebrow in Makoto's direction, but Makoto only shrugged.

"Time for volleyball!" she grinned and grabbed Sakura's bony wrist.

"Eh, really?" Sakura twittered, "Uh, I'm not that good at sports."

"It's ok, no one else is either."

Makoto left Sakura standing beside Ami and ran to the other side of the net.

"Uh, why is Kino-san playing with the boys?"

"Because, she's so good she gets bored playing with the girls," Ami explained.

"Ah."

Just then someone served the ball over the net and it crashed into Sakura's face.

"Ouchies," she mumbled, as Ami tried not to laugh.

"Hey, sweetheart!" A boy called from the other side, "Why don't you watch what your doing? You might get that pretty face all messed up."

He started laughing and the other boys joined in. Sakura looked away embarrassed.

"Shut it, Aito," Mako fixed the boy with a stern look and he shut up immediately with a gulp.

"Are you alright?" she called over.

"Oh -"

Ami reached up a quick hand to brush away Sakura's hair. She leaned in close to peer at Sakura's forehead, while Sakura blinked down at her.

Ami's brows snapped together. She knew she'd seen this girl before.

"She's fine!" Ami called back.

"Uh, thank you, Mizuno-san," Sakura said, blushing.

Ami smiled, but kept her focus on trying to figure out where she had seen Sakura before.

The boy that Makoto had warned waited until Mako wasn't looking then slammed the ball at Ami, who also wasn't looking.

It would have struck her full on in the face, if Sakura hadn't intercepted it.

"Pick on someone your own size, you coward!" she yelled, and pummeled the ball with incredible force at the boy, hitting him in the groin.

He collapsed to the gym floor, his face green.

"Alright, that's it for the day!!" the instructor called out, hastily, trying to revive Aito. The class dispersed instantly.

Sakura turned to Ami saying, "Are you alright, Mizuno-san?"

Ami shook her head, then looked sharply into Sakura's green eyes.

"I know who you remind me of," she accused, "Satou Sazume."

Sakura blushed furiously, and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no!" she laughed a little crazily, "Ah, that's-"

"You do," Ami insisted, "Do you know him?"

"I-uh-well-that is, ah- no," Sakura stuttered, "Ah, he's -he's my brother."

"Your brother?" Ami asked, nonplussed, "But, what about your name?"

"Uh, well, I don't like to talk about it, you see we don't have the same father. My mother got divorced and re-married."

"Oh," Ami nodded, "My parents are divorced too."

"They are?" Sakura halted as they made their way back to the locker room.

"Yes, but it's not such a terrible thing," she said in response to the odd look on Sakura's face.

"My parents separated when I was very young. My mother's a doctor, and my father is an artist. I haven't seen him in quite some time. But though they don't want to live together any more they're still on comfortable terms with each other. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh, yes. Eh -Mine too." Sakura mumbled, "Uh, tell me, Mizuno-san, do you have any siblings?"

"No, but I always wanted one. You're lucky to have Satou-san, "Ami smiled to herself, "He and I don't get along very well,  
but it's still better to have someone, don't you think?"

"Uh, I suppose so," Sakura acknowledged, then frowned.

"Why don't you get along with Sazume?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, to be honest with you," Ami was surprised by how comfortable she felt talking to this strange girl, but she went on, "I liked him very much when I first met him."

"You did?" Sakura's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"Oh, yes," Ami blushed, "but then I found out that we were rivals for the scholarship. The truth is, I really think we could've been friends if...well, but I guess that won't happen, there's too much anger and resentment between us now."

"That's..." Sakura got a far away look in her eyes, "unfortunate."

Suddenly she realized they were in the dressing room where all the girls were engaged in changing out of their gym clothes and showering.

"I - forgot something, Mizuno-san!" she gurgled, "I'll meet you at lunch!"

Before Ami could turn around, Sakura was gone.

What an odd girl, Ami thought.

* * *

Later at lunch Sakura sat down between Ami and Makoto.

"Where's Usagi?" Ami asked.

Makoto shrugged.

"I think she and Mina are skipping today, there's some movie they want to see and they convinced Mamoru to take them. I think Satou Toshiro will be with them."

"Satou Toshiro?" Sakura asked, startled.

"Yeah," Makoto said around a mouthful of rice, "He goes out with our friend, Aino Minako. Do you know him?"

"Uh, no," Sakura said, but I thought I did - she added silently.

"It's sort of out of the blue," Mako continued, "you know? I didn't even know she liked him. I definitely didn't know that he liked her.  
He's a little older than we are."

"Oh," here is my chance, Sakura thought, -"Would you ever date a guy that was older than you, Kino-san?"

Mako paused in thought, "I guess so."

"What's your ideal age? I mean, for instance; twenty?"

"Well, I'm sixteen," she replied, "I guess four years wouldn't be too bad, but I'd probably prefer someone younger. I have a young personality. I wouldn't want someone too mature."

Well, that's one point in your favor, Kazuya - Sakura thought dryly.

"Is there anyone you have in mind?" she asked.

"Um - I don't think so," Mako answered, blushing. She stirred her rice.

One point against, Sakura sighed.

"But -" Mako started, "There is one guy that I do sort of.  
that I think is interesting."

"But, he would never look at me." she added, embarrassed.

"Oh, do I know him?"

"I don't know, probably not!" Mako blurted. "He's - uh,  
he's not in our class."

Uh-oh, Sakura thought, darkly, Kazuya will not like this.

She rose, suddenly saying, "Well, I've got to get back to class,  
I have some homework I have to finish before it starts! It was so nice to meet you both. And, Mizuno-san," she said suddenly, taking Ami's hand, "if you see my brother -  
uh...don't think too harshly of him?"

Ami nodded. Sakura giggled and tottered away, as half the boys watched her dance across the hall appreciatively.

"That's a strange girl, Ami-chan." Makoto commented.

* * *

When Sazume came home that day Kazuya was already waiting for him.

"So, what did you find out!?" He cried.

Zume threw his bags and girls' clothes down disgustedly.

"Not 'hello, Sazume' or 'thank you, Sazume'", he mentioned sarcastically, "You are so selfish, Kazuya."

"I'm sorry, I'm just - I can't -" Kazuya clutched both fists in his hair:

"I'm just so anxious to know, I like her so much, it drives me crazy sometimes."

Sazume felt a twinge of regret.

"Well, I think you may be a little disappointed," he admitted.

"Really?" Kazuya asked in an odd voice, "That's alright. Just tell me, whatever it is, it's ok."

Sazume was surprised by the suddenly mature, resigned tone Kazuya had used. He really has changed, Zume acknowledged.

"She likes someone else."

Kazuya was silent for a moment, staring.

"I see. Do you know who?" he asked calmly.

"I think it's some boy in my class - I can't remember his name."

"It doesn't really matter."

Sazume glanced worriedly at the other man.

"Thank you, Zume-chan. You really are a good friend."

He reached out and laid his hand on Zume's shoulder.

Zume shrugged, but gave Kazu's hand a friendly pat.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

"Do?" Kazu looked at him, a slightly amused expression crossed his face.

"Nothing." he replied, "There's nothing that needs to be done, as long as Mako is happy."

He smiled.

Rei reached the temple and nearly collapsed in a heap from running so hard. As it was she had to lean against the door frame for support while she caught her breath. Her mind was in a tumult.

How could he say that? She thought frantically. He's my friend. How could he just blurt that out? She'd purposely refrained from considering her feelings on the subject of their friendship - she'd always told herself that the attraction she felt for him was because they were like-minded, it was a platonic thing.

But now, with her mind and heart in a whirl, she slumped to the floor in front of the fire and faced all the things she'd been hiding from for so long. (I don't feel that way about him), she admitted wretchedly, but what can I do? (I really don't know anything about him. This is terrifying.)

She stared into the sacred flame trying to breath slowly and to calm her heart and mind, but as she watched, something extraordinary happened.  
She began to feel light-headed, as though she was being lifted away from her body and being put into the body of someone else.

Am I fainting? she asked herself queasily. But this didn't feel like fainting. Her vision cleared suddenly but she found herself in a garden under an evening sky that held not the moon, but the earth.  
(That's odd.)

She noticed then that her body was moving independently from her will, she realized she'd felt this way once before.  
(I'm in a memory), she acknowledged.

Her memory self was walking through a quiet garden on the moon, and as she looked over to her right she noticed someone was watching her.

With a shock she recognized, Junshi. Only he wasn't dressed like Junshi, he was dressed like a King, in a uniform with light armor and a dress sword buckled on his side. He caught her glance and smiled shyly, bowing very low. He's very handsome, she thought fondly, then gaped... that means he was part of the Silver Millennium. But that meant if he was here that he was also reincarnated - which made him one of Endymion's Shintennou. For a moment her anger flared and she was unreasonably irate that he hadn't shared that information with her.

But then she saw him salute her hand. Or rather, felt him do it. And all thoughts of anger fled at his touch.  
(That's amazing.) She shivered inside the body of the old Princess of Mars, whose own heart was hammering loud and fast in her ears.  
It was a light and respectful salutation, he barely held her hand and there was nothing suggestive about it, and she blushed only slightly in the memory before she nodded and turned away: but not before she caught the expression in his eyes that he hadn't meant for anyone to see.  
This made her heart leap up into her throat.

His clear blue eyes, as he flashed them for only a moment on her face, were so full of tenderness and devotion that she thought the sheer emotion would overwhelm her. She felt guilty, as though she'd peeped directly into the depths of his soul and seen something she shouldn't have, but it thrilled her to know it was there.

(He loved me), she thought in amazement. The memory shattered in that moment and plunged her back into the present still staring at the flame, but it left her with a million questions like tiny fragments.

(Why did he never tell me?) she asked the fire, (why did he pretend there was nothing more than friendship?) and then; (does he love me now?) The fire flickered back and forth as though deliberating which question to answer and not meaning to answer any of them.

"Do I love him?" She asked, almost without thinking.

In the fire an image burst into view: a dragon entwined with a phoenix, both in brilliant crimson and sapphire-green sheens.  
Finally she understood. She recalled from her first dream the image of the shadowed man with the dragon on his lapel.

"Hino-san." A haggard voice wheezed. She turned around sharply and gave a cry of surprise to see Junshi, as out of breath as she had been earlier - his blonde hair dark and plastered to his face in damp curls - leaning against the door for support. He had run after her, all the way to the temple.

"Junshi, I-" she started, but he held up a hand to halt her.

"Wait," he gasped pulling himself upright, "Give me a chance to explain, please. Just let me explain this once, and I won"t ever bother you again."

She remained silent and he took this as acquiescence.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen," he began calmly, almost matter-of-fact.

"Every time I looked at you it threatened to overwhelm me. I didn't remember then, that we'd met before. I didn't remember anything."

Rei started to open her mouth but he stopped her again with his hand.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, but I've grown to love you more through these last months." he confessed quietly,

"Everything about you - your courage, tenacity, ingenuity. The way you take care of everyone in your life. How could I not love you?" he asked almost defensively, "I didn't know that I did. I kept telling myself that I was your teacher, that I was fond of you and you were a good pupil, and that it would be wrong of me to take advantage of our relationship. But, just a few moments ago, I remembered something very important."

"You see," he sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair in a habitual gesture of frustration or nervousness, "You and I, we met before, more than a thousand years before, in the Moon Kingdom. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I swear it's the truth. The point is," he looked her in the eyes for the first time, "I've always loved you. In the past I was too shy to tell you, I felt - no - I knew you couldn't possibly return my affection - so I never told you. But," and Rei was surprised to see that he was very close to tears, "after you - after - it was over, I couldn't stand the thought that you'd never know. And so, here we are again, and I decided - it was better to tell you than to let you go on forever without at least knowing how much you mean to me."

Rei felt tears coming to her eyes, but Junshi looked away and so he didn't see them.

"I'll understand if you want me to go, and I'm ready to," he assured her earnestly, "say the word and I will pack tomorrow." He smiled a little wistfully, "It's just that...I love you."

He looked at her apologetically:

"It's never changed, and I don't think it will. I'm really very sorry." he finished.

Rei stood unmoving.

He looked down at the ground in humiliation: until something sparked in his mind.

"Wait," he said in a different voice, looking up at her pale face as she watched him, "wait...did you just call me 'Junshi'?"

She burst into laughing and crying and smiling all at once.

"You're so ridiculous, Satou-san." she sniffed.

"Hino-san," he murmured humbly, "I'm so glad I got a second chance, and I'm so very sorry that I made such a mess of the first one -"

He would still have said more but Rei went suddenly to embrace him and he was caught up in hugging her so that he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I can't believe it," he whispered.

"You can't believe it?" she hissed in a shaky voice, "I can't believe it. Junshi, you crazy idiot, you're an absolute moron."

He pulled back at this to look at her with a questioning face, but she was smiling and so he smiled too.

When she finally released him, she laughed at the slightly happy, dizzy look that he gave her.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." Rei admitted.

"That would have been awkward," Junshi commented with a lopsided smile, "in a classroom full of teenage girls. What would the nuns have thought?"

"I wouldn't have cared," she rejoined haughtily, "but that wasn't what I meant. I mean the first time I saw you, on the steps of the palace on the day you arrived."

Junshi looked at her speechless .

"You remember?" he breathed.

She nodded and tentatively put a hand to his cheek. He grasped it and held it there.

"You felt the same way?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how I feel. But I can figure it out." she added, almost like a promise.

He nodded and they stared at each other for a protracted moment.

"But why didn't you say anything?!" he suddenly cried.

"Well, I might ask you the same question, stupid!" Rei jabbed an accusatory finger into his chest, but he caught her hand and held it.

"I will never withhold anything from you again, for the rest of my life," he promised solemnly.

Rei snorted but said gently, "Slow down there, Satou-san."

He smiled as he bent to hug her.

"We'll see, Rei-chan."

"We'll see." she agreed silently.

* * *

"Well, are you ready?" Mako called out.

Kazuya flashed her a thumbs up sign from behind the lens of his camera.

"Alright."

Mako let loose the dove from its cage and it flew, not toward the perch it was supposed to alight on, but out the window instead.

"Oh, crap." Mako muttered as she vainly attempted to catch it before it flew away. As she leaned out to scare it back, she felt an arm around her waist and was hauled bodily back inside.

"As much as I'd like the dove, I think I'd miss my assistant more"  
Kazuya said wryly, depositing Mako inside the studio.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed.

Kazuya shrugged and flopped onto his lumpy sofa.

"We'll just have to come up with something else to personify nature."

They were trying to create a piece of art that would show nature's beauty for the local Reservation - it had been a specially requested project.

Kazuya rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. He felt Mako flop down beside him and decided to keep his eyes closed. It was always easier to do that when Mako was near.

He hadn't been sleeping well since he'd discovered that she liked someone else.

"Kazuya-kun," she asked suddenly, "is something bothering you?"

Mako looked around the room, which was half a studio,  
and half Kazuya's apartment. Though she generally helped him keep it organized and even did a little cleaning (though he did the majority)  
it still looked neglected of late. She also noticed that the paintings he'd done were different from the ones he normally did.

"No, I'm fine." Kazuya startled her out of her reverie.

He took the opportunity to peep at her from under his eye lids as she lay back against the couch, her long hair pooling around her head, as she turned to look up at him.

The familiar feelings coursed through him but then he snapped his eyes fully open.

"I've got it," he said springing up and pulling Mako up with him.

"What is it?" she asked surprised.

"Sit here," he said, and placed her in the middle of the shoot, sitting on the log they'd rolled in from the park.

Now that he was focused on his profession, the artist in him took over and he forgot about distractions for the moment.

He crouched in front of her and smoothed her hair out of her eyes, making her blush.

"Take down your hair," he ordered, and she complied, startled.  
Once her hair was free of its holder she shook it out and it rippled in reddish brown waves past her shoulders.

"Take off the jacket," he said as he went to get the camera.

Still blushing and uncertain, Mako took her jacket off to reveal the spring green blouse she wore underneath. The short,  
baby-doll sleeves were rumpled from the jacket so she gave them a quick tug and straightened the mandarin collar, unbuttoned to her white tank top.

"Ok," Kazuya said, bringing the camera very close, "Now,  
look at me, Mako."

She gasped, looking up. He'd called her 'Mako' without even realizing it, and the familiarity made her blush charmingly,  
with a look that was a mixture of Innocent surprise and hidden warmth.

"Perfect," Kazuya said, so engrossed that he never realized the slip he'd made.

He took a few more pictures before he put the camera down.

"I think that the first one will be the one that we use" he said, looking at the digital proofs.

"Oh, wow, is that me?" Mako asked, and he looked up to find her face an inch away, staring in fascination at the picture.

"Yeah," Kazuya said, still gazing at her while she looked at her picture. He noticed with her hair down, her face looked more delicate, the slender lines were softened by her wavy hair.

He found himself leaning in again.

"I look...pretty!" Mako cried delightedly.

"You are pretty," Kazuya said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear, and she turned quickly from the camera to look at him uncertainly. She blushed and looked down.

Idiot, he thought, and quickly drew away from her.

"That will work very well, thank you, Kino-san," he crossed to the sofa to retrieve his camera case and loaded the camera into it, taking a few steadying breaths.

"You may want a few of these prints," he commented casually, "In case you want to give some to a...friend."

Mako blinked.

"Well, I could," she agreed, slowly, "but the girls already have plenty of pictures."

"I meant, maybe to someone special." he said, still looking down at the camera.

"I-I-I don't know of anyone."

"No one? Isn't there anyone that you think would love to have a picture of you?" He gazed at her gently with an odd, longing expression on his face.

She frowned in confusion.

"Well," she blushed, "there is someone I would like to give it to, but I don't think he'd really want it."

"Why not?" Kazuya's brows snapped down.

"Because, well I mean, I don't think he feels- I mean, I don't think he knows - he doesn't really know that I would like him to have it. And I don't think it would make him happy."

She looked up to find that Kazuya had deposited the camera on the sofa and was storming over to her.

"How could he not?" He asked angrily, and Mako backed away a little startled:

"I'm sorry, Kino-san," he said, attempting to calm down:

"But what kind of a moron wouldn't want that?"

Makoto stared.

"Uh-, I'm not sure what -," she began.

"I mean, who does he think he is?" Kazuya continued vehemently, pacing the floor as Mako watched him in confusion.

"I just, I want to -" he made strangling motions with his hands, then took a deep breath and strode up to Makoto, taking both of her hands.

"I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm about to say, but, he doesn't deserve you, Kino-san. I've sat by and said nothing, but I can't do that any more. I'm going to give this guy a piece of my mind."

"What?" Makoto asked, shocked. She was completely bewildered by the turn of the conversation.

Kazuya grabbed their jackets in one hand, and Makoto's hand with the other.

"Kazuya-kun," she asked at last, "What are you doing?"

He turned quickly to her and took her hand again,  
earnestly.

"Listen to me, Kino-san," he said determinedly, locking eyes with her and making it difficult for her to breath:

"I know you've got a crush on someone at school. Never mind how I know, I want you to be happy, and if this guy is what you want, then so be it. We'll get him to see the light. But," he stepped closer and dipped his head, "if you decide to change your mind, give me a chance too, ok?"

Makoto gasped and paled again.

"What!?" she spluttered. Her heart was beating very fast.

"I was afraid you'd feel that way," he said, straightening, "And I don't blame you. I know I've been a jerk, but I can do better, if you'd just let me show you - please, Makoto?"

He grabbed both her hands in his.

"Please, give me a chance."

"I - could you give me a second?" she asked breathlessly.

He released her hands and turned away.

Makoto sat on the steps outside his apartment door gingerly.

What is he talking about? she thought. Did he mean -?

"So where is he?" Kazuya asked with his back turned.

"Where is who?" Makoto queried, still not understanding.

"Him, the guy that you're so crazy about. It's time we gave him a long deserved lecture."

Makoto stared at his back, his tall frame posed in frustration, his hands in his pockets, clutched, his long hair blowing in the breeze. She saw that he'd picked up her hair tie, and watched as he tied his hair back with it. Then something clicked in her mind and everything suddenly became clear.

"He's here." She said, smiling.

"Where?" He turned around sharply, whipping his head back to find Mako's supposed crush.

Makoto started giggling, quietly, but grew louder as she watched Kazuya grow more frantic.

"I don't see him," he complained, "Where is he?"

"He's standing right there," she laughed harder.

He stood in front of her, hands on his hips.

"What the hell does this guy look like?"

Makoto burst out laughing and nearly fell down the stairs.

He took her by the shoulders and leaned down to look her in the face.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry!" Makoto wheezed, "You just - you just -"

"He's not here, is he?" Kazuya asked sourly, crouching until he was level with her shoulder, looking up.

She looked at him affectionately, and managed to say:

"He's here."

Kazuya paused, and watched her face thoughtfully. She stopped laughing, only chuckling very softly and looking at him with a warmth he'd never seen before.

"He's here?" He asked quietly.

Makoto leaned forward on the steps and poked him gently in the chest with her finger.

"Here." she said softly, with a smile.

Kazuya didn't break his gaze, and his expression didn't change, but he wrapped a hand around hers and held it very tightly.

"Mako-chan," he said solemnly, "Before I continue, I want you to know that I think I am probably in love with you, alright?"

Mako froze, "Ah -"

"Excellent. Now that that's out of the way -"

With that he jerked her arms around his neck, causing her to fall off the steps toward him, as he kissed her and teleported simultaneously.

When Mako's head stopped spinning they were back in Kazuya's studio, and he was still holding her. He was smiling down at her with joyful expression.

"Why are we back here?" she asked.

"Privacy." Kazuya answered and pulled her arms around his neck again, holding her tightly.

"Now, tell me something, Mako-chan." he murmured in her ear.

"Sure." she breathed, eyes wide, she felt her knees beginning to weaken.

He grinned.

"Do you like me?"

Mako gulped and managed to nod as he kissed her right below the ear.

"Good." he whispered smugly, "You have excellent taste."

Her head shot up, but he laughed and caught her with another kiss - this one much longer than the first.

"Wow," she said when she could breath again.

"I like you, Mako-chan," Kazuya murmured into her hair.

"Hmm," Mako grinned and hugged him, "You have better taste than I do."

He quirked an eye-brow and without warning bent and flipped her over his shoulder, carrying her to the sofa where he dumped her and then fell down beside her.

She smiled up at him impishly, but as he bent to kiss her again:

"Kazu-kun, how did we get back here?" she asked, pulling away reluctantly to stare at him.

Kazuya sighed. For an answer he jumped off the sofa and casually transformed into his alter ego.

Mako jumped back, shocked. Then she giggled.

"What is it?" he asked, his hair coming loose from the tie, "I know the cape's a bit much, but -"

"It's not that," Mako said, and bringing out her transformation pen, she hid a bit behind the couch and promptly changed as well.

"That's impressive," Kazuya remarked when she was done, but she noted the gleam in his eye as he shifted his focus to her feet.

"What?" she asked, "oh, the boots? I know, they look a little scary -"

"Mako-chan, Sailor Jupiter," Kazuya cut in, "you have the best legs I've ever seen."

"Thank you," Mako blushed, "I think."

"You're welcome." He strode over to her, his transformation fading as did hers, and reached over to pull the hair band out of her hair again. Then he tipped her face up to look at him as he pulled her gently down to sit on the sofa.

"You're the perfect height, Kazu-chan." she sighed happily, sitting.

He laughed, but stopped when she frowned.

"I thought you didn't like me," she pointed out.

"I thought you didn't like me," Kazu answered and lay down,  
inviting her to join him.

"I guess we were both wrong," she said, scooting in beside him.

"No more misunderstandings," he declared, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek against hers, with his chin on her shoulder.

"No more." she agreed, and folded her arms over his. Resting on the sofa they fell asleep as thunder sounded above them and the rain began to pour down.

When Mako woke a little later she turned to find Kazuya muttering agitatedly in his sleep. She had just had the strangest dream of her life, culminating in the return of her memories - a few concerning Kazuya were especially interesting.

But now he seemed to be having a nightmare. She twisted until they were face to face on the couch, his arms still around her,  
and put a hand to his cheek gently.

"Kazu-chan?" she said softly, and his eyes opened. He stared dazedly for a moment, blinking, then focused on her face.

"Mako," he breathed, "I just dreamed that -"

"I know," she broke in, "I did too."

"Is it real?"

"I think so."

He shifted and held her closer, resting his chin on her head. A very self-satisfied grin flashed across his face.

* * *

"Which is why I have decided that we will be voting again today, even though Luna and Artemis won't be back yet."

Mina was running the meeting in Rei's home, despite the fact that Luna and Artemis were out of town for the weekend.

All of them had assembled except for Mako, who appeared as Mina finished, her face red from running.

"Sorry," she panted, smiling sheepishly, "I got caught up with something and lost track of the time."

"No worries, Mako-chan," Rei chimed. She seemed to be in unusually good spirits today.

Mina was happy all the time, it seemed, and now as she sat down,  
Ami and Usagi noted that even Mako had an odd glow about her that had nothing to do with her sprinting.

"So, let's put it to a vote. Should we reveal our identities to the Shitennou? Remember we have to be unanimously agreed to do this. Usagi?"

"Definitely! I said it once and I'll say it again!" Usagi declared around a mouthful of rice ball.

"Good, Ami-chan?"

Ami, for some reason blushed and took a deep breath.

"I still hold to my opinion that it would be wise"  
she murmured.

"Alright. Mako?"

"Yeah, uh, I think so." Mako grinned, "I'm behind it one-hundred percent."

"Ok, Rei?"

Everyone turned to look at her, wondering if she still felt hesitant to allow the Shitennou to know who they were.

She smiled secretively, to their surprise, and answered:

"I'm agreed."

"Really?" Usagi gaped.

"Yes," Rei pursed her mouth, throwing a disapproving glance at the rice falling out of Usagi's mouth.

"I guess that leaves me, and I'm totally agreed, so that's a resounding 'yes'!" Mina finished cheerfully.

"I'll let them know then," she said, tapping on the screen behind which Mamoru and the Shitennou were waiting. All of them transformed as they waited for the Shitennou to enter.

The Shitennou and Mamoru came in to stand against the wall, nodding politely to the Senshi, though, as Ami watched she thought she caught a conspiratorial wink pass between Mina and Mamoru.

She also thought it was odd the way Komokuten and Sailor Jupiter were eying each other. Then she saw Zochokuten and her heart started thumping out of her chest. They would finally get to meet each other in their true identities.

"Well, Senshi, what did you decide?" Mamoru asked calmly.

"We decided that in order to better facilitate the future of our professional working relationships," here Mina almost lost it and started to giggle, the others looked at her in suspicion: "we will reveal our identities to each other,  
if the Shitennou agree."

"We do." Tamoten answered solemnly and quietly.

"Alright then!" Mina yelled, "Let's do it."

"She sure is enthusiastic about this, isn't she" Usagi whispered to Ami, who shrugged and nodded.

"So, uh," Mamoru wavered: "I guess - go?"

The Senshi and Shitennou de-transformed in a flash of light and a few petals.

"Toshiro?!" Usagi squeaked, "You are a Shitennou?"

"Of course!" Mina laughed, then catching a glance from Usagi she turned red and spluttered, "Uh - I mean -"

"Toshi-kun!" she gasped, throwing her arms around him: "I had no idea! I am so surprised!! How could you hide this from me!?"

"I might ask you the same question," Toshiro pointed out calmly, enduring Mina's tight embrace and mock surprise with a stoic face.

"And Junshi-kun!?" Usagi exclaimed, "And Kazuya-kun!"

"What a coincidence, Rei!" Mina gushed, "Your tutor is a Shitennou."

"Uh, yes." Rei muttered as she and Junshi stood across from each other awkwardly. Only Toshrio noted the slight smile on Junshi's face.

"Yeah, coincidence, huh?" Kazuya replied as he sauntered toward Mako, hands in his pockets.

"I can't decide," he said, eying her up and down, "But I do like the short skirt, Mako-chan."

"Mako-chan?" Usagi, Rei, and Mina chorused in surprise.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Mako mumbled gruffly, blushing as Kazuya kissed her cheek.

Mina and Usagi's eyes were saucer size as they watched their friends.

"What is -" Usagi began, then her attention was seized by the raised voices behind them.

"I can't believe it!" Ami gasped, staring at Zume, her face as pale as chalk.

"This can't be happening," Zume groaned, "You, of all people."

"What do you mean, me of all people?" Ami countered angrily.

"I didn't mean -" Zume began, paling.

"I thought - I thought - I'm so embarrassed." Ami turned bright red and exited the room. Everyone watched her go in silence.

"Um, I don't mean to sound accusatory," Usagi started, "but it seems that there's a lot going on that I don't know about."

"I'm such an idiot." Zume sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry," he called as he ran out of the room, "I'll be right back."

"Well, that's interesting," Kazuya commented to no one.

"Ami!" Zume called, jogging down the gravel drive to the road. He could see her in the distance, walking toward the highway,  
but when she heard his voice she almost stopped.

He teleported directly behind her and embraced her, halting her in her tracks as she gasped in surprise.

Zume held Ami for a moment, waiting for her to relax. She was still pale, and her eyes were wet, but she didn't look angry, only a little sad.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She kept her face down, but didn't move away from him, so he kept his hold on her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled to his shoes, "I should have - I never meant to be so...unfriendly. It was just such a shock - finding out who you were."

"Yeah," he said quietly, "tell me about it. But I'm sorry too, If I hadn't been such a jerk this never would have happened."

She looked over her shoulder, quickly.

"I was so mean to you -"

"We were both jerks," Zume compromised, "let's just forgive each other and forget about it, hmm?"

"But I remember now," she frowned, "It seems so silly."

"What does?"

"The two of us not liking each other, when we'd never really met."

"I like you now," Zume answered.

Ami whispered, "I like you too."

They looked at each other and began to smile.

"What are you two doing out here?" Kazuya 's voice thundered across the drive.

Guiltily, Ami and Zume jumped apart.

"Nothing!" They both exclaimed.

Kazuya exploded into laughter, as did Mina, Makoto, Usagi and Mamoru. Toshiro, Rei and Junshi enjoyed the spectacle with the same zeal if with slightly more reserve.

"The look on your faces," Kazu gasped as he lent on Mako,  
"it's priceless!"

"Shut up!" Zume snapped, fuming, and took Ami's hand defiantly.

"I will have you know," he uttered in stentorian tones, "that Ami-chan and I will do whatever we feel like doing without your interference, Kazuya!"

Ami blushed scarlet. The rest paused in shocked silence.

"Oh, well, if we are making those kind of statements," Junshi mentioned nonchalantly, "then I suppose that I ought tell you all that I asked Rei to go out with me. But I'm not sure if she's given me a definitive answer."

Everyone turned to look in shocked amazement at Rei who was turning almost as red as her skirt.

"We will discuss this later, Satou-kun." she hissed.

Junshi raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm in trouble," he sighed, "but I really do want you to date me, Rei-chan."

"LATER!" Rei thundered and grabbed Junshi by the sleeve, hauling him back into the temple.

"She's scary," Kazuya commented.

"Poor Junshi," Sazume sympathized.

Toshiro only smiled enigmatically and kept his thoughts on the subject to himself.

"Well, I think I've had just about all the excitement I can handle for one day," Kazu continued, slipping an arm around Mako's waist.

"Ready to call it a night, sweetheart?" he asked suggestively.

Mako gave him an unamused look. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, with a funny look on her face.

"What are you being so sweet all of a sudden?" she asked suspiciously.

Kazu's grin widened considerably, and he pulled her in close to whisper in her ear.

She jerked back, startled.

"Really!? No way!"

"Oh, yes, which is why we are going home right now, Mako-chan," he answered, pulling her along with him.

"But-" she began.

"No buts," he warned, then kissed her in front of everyone; to everyone's considerable discomfort.

Mako sighed happily. "Ok. Let's go." she agreed, and the two of them walked down the road to Kazu's motorcycle.

"Does anyone understand what just happened?" Usagi asked.

"I agree, I want an explanation," Mina chimed in.

"Do you know, Toshiro?" asked Mamoru as he noticed Toshiro's wry expression.

"I think so," Toshiro mused, slipping a casual arm around Minako's shoulder, "during the Silver Millennium the ten of us were acquainted in one fashion or another; some," he coughed politely "rather better than others. I surmise that Kazuya wishes to stir up some particular memories in Makoto's mind."

Everyone paused, embarrassed or amused: some trying to remember those last weeks of the moon kingdom, and others trying to forget them.

"Indeed." Mamoru shook his head, "Well, this has been crazy, I think it's time for us to go. Coming, Usako?"

Usagi ran to him and grabbed his hand and the two of them waved goodbye.

"May I walk you home, Ami-chan?" Zume asked shyly.

"Of course," Ami answered, blushing, "we are...um - you know, after all."

"Oh, yeah," he grinned, delightedly, "I forgot."

They walked side by side out the gates.

In the moonlight, Mina turned to Toshiro and watched as the clouds made shadows over the moon, hiding parts of his face in darkness, and illuminating others.

She shivered.

"We've forgotten so much," she murmured, solemnly, "so many precious details that I wish I could remember."

"It's true," he nodded wistfully, "that was another life time and the age it belonged to is dead. But," he paused, and took her hand in his:

"This is the life we have now. I wouldn't trade it."

* * *

End of Part 1. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
